The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff: The Two Tributes From District 12. Who Will Win In This Years Annual SHIELD Games? Will They Even Have A Victor? (Idea of The Hunger Games)
1. Prologue

**Since this story got the most votes, I'm going to write it next. This is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff in The SHIELD Games (similar to The Hunger Games). All rights go to their owners since I did this for fun and cause I had nothing better to do. Please visit the poll on my page. And, tell me if you like it so far in the reviews!**

* * *

_For The Council Of Panem:_

_Each year, every district from 1 to 12 shall offer up one young, courageous man and woman between the ages of 14 to 25 at a public 'reaping'. These tributes shall be delivered to the Custody of The Capitol. Trained for many weeks and then transferred to a public arena where they will fight for the death until a lone victor remains. After such deed, the district where the victor originates shall be showered in such treasures for an entire year till the next public reaping comes. Not to mention that the victor will also receive the chance of becoming an agent for SHIELD or possibly even better. _

_Hence and Forevermore; this pageant shall be known, and forever known as:_

_The SHIELD Games._


	2. It Will Be Alright

The beginning of this story takes place in District 12. The poorest district out of all 12, but it still manages to survive...barely. Today was unlike any other; it was the day of the reaping. The reaping was what they called the event where they would pick the two tributes for the annual SHIELD Games. Meaning that the Peacekeepers would be lurking the place. But that didn't stop Clint Barton from hunting to keep his family alive.

Clint Barton was a young boy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Currently living with his mother and younger brother, Barney. The life with his father ended when he was in the mines and an explosion happened. Ever since then, Clint has been running the family. Hunting for livestock in the forest and selling it in the market for something worth a lot.

Anyway, he got up, brushed his hair, got dressed and almost ran out the door until he was stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think your going?" His mother asked still in her robe. By the way she looked, she probably just woke up.

"I'm going out to hunt." Clint responded getting a disapproving look from his mom. "Come on, you know we need the money."

"I know that. But today is the reaping day. Many peacekeepers are out there and I can't risk the trouble you'll get into."

"For all we know, this could be the last time I ever hunt." He looked into his mothers sad eyes. She was sad that he just said that. "Look, I'm sorry. But it's true. And I won't get caught." He kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll be back in time to prepare for the reaping."

She nodded her head as he ran out the door. Clint shut the door behind him and began his journey through the village. He was lightly jogging past his fellow people who were either scraping the bottom of their last night plates for food, doing laundry, or carving for water. That was all true, the district he was living in was the poorest. Nobody had money to buy food. That's why Clint had to hunt to make money. Even if it only gave him a limited amount of money. It was better to only have a few pennies then be flat broke.

When he made it to the edge of the city, Clint admired the forest full of the endless supply of trees, flowers, and bushes. The only problem was there was a barb fence blocking District 12 from the forest. But that didn't stop Clint. He simply scaled the fence until he reached the hole he made to step through. He looked around just to see if any peacekeeper - let alone anyone wasn't around. When he slipped through the hole, he ran towards a certain hollow tree where he kept his custom-made bow n arrows.

Clint slipped on his pack of arrows but pulled one arrow out. As he looked around him for something to shoot and eventually sell. Until something caught his eye. A four-hundred pound deer right there. Clint pulled up his bow and kept a close focus on that deer. He was about to let the arrow fly until he heard a loud voice.

"What the hell are you going to do with a four-hundred pound deer?!" A voice bellowed.

The deer started scurrying away but Clint let the arrow fly anyway. Even though it didn't hit the deer. Clint turned around and saw his friend Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse. Her blonde hair in a ponytail circling her pale face with her green eyes popping out. He never thought of Bobbi as more than a friend, in fact, there was another girl in his mind...

"Damn you, Bobbi!" Clint exclaimed as Bobbi giggled.

"I'm just asking, what are you going to do with a four-hundred pound deer?"

"What I always do when I shoot an animal. Shoot it, then sell it for money."

"But on the reaping day?" Bobbi asked. "You know that if you get caught-"

"Which I won't." Clint interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll get in trouble."

"I know that. But on the bright side, I won't be able to participate in the SHIELD Games." There was a moment of silence. "How many times is your name in?"

"29." Bobbi whispered. "I asked for a little extra just to support my younger sisters. How about you?"

"Just...18." Clint replied. "I never ask for extra."

"Clint, what if we all just stop watching? Maybe it'll be a somewhat protest against the SHIELD Games. And then they'll stop it. For good."

"Bobbi, they can't do anything about it. It's basically a Panem law." Before Bobbi could say anything, a loud noise filled the area. Both of them looked up and saw a huge blimp heading towards their District. Clint and Bobbi scurried over to a bush and watched it pass by. "I think we better start heading back. The reaping's soon."

"Yeah..." Bobbi said. "Happy SHIELD Games."

"There's nothing happy about it." Clint said as he started running home.

* * *

Clint arrived home and saw his younger brother Barney all dressed in dark blue pants and a light blue button up shirt. His hair was the same sandy blonde hair as Clint except it was gelded back with possibly water.

"Don't you look all handsome." Clint said as he ruffled his hair messing it up.

Barney fixed his hair back to the way it was. "Shut up, Clint. Mom was waiting for you to get home so you can get ready and we can leave."

"Yeah...yeah..." Clint muttered as he went into his room. He tore off his hunting garments and put on a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt. He decided to leave his hair the same way it was before. All ruffled. Clint walked out and saw his mom beside Barney both staring at him. "Are we going to go? Or what?"

They nodded their heads as they walked out the door. The streets were more crowded than usual with the families making their way to the reaping. Most of the fourteen year old kids were crying as they lined up. But not Barney. He was tougher than most of them. After they got a prick of our blood, I started heading to the older kids as Barney went with the younger kids. Clint watched him walk over until he just froze right on the spot. He ran over to his little brother this instant.

"Barney?" Clint asked. "What is it?"

"Clint, what if I get picked from the reaping?" Barney muttered quietly. "Then, I'll be picked as District 12's tribute for The SHIELD Games."

"Barney, your name is only in there once." Clint said reassuring. "They're never going to pick you."

Barney nodded his head as he walked back to the kids his age. Clint went back to the guys his age. As the lady representative of District 12, Maria Hill walked on stage, the crowd hushed.

Maria tapped on the mic twice just to make sure it was working. "Welcome all of you to the 56th Annual SHIELD Games Reaping. Just to get you all started, please enjoy this film brought to you by the Capitol.

As the film started, Clint looked around bored to death. They always played the same short-film about wars and the different districts. He looked over to the girls half and made direct eye-contact with Bobbi. She had her blonde hair down and was wearing a simple pink dress.

Bobbi mouthed the words to him, _"It's Going To Be Alright."_

Clint nodded his head as he looked back at the film. Was it really going to be alright?

* * *

**For those of you wondering, _"What the hell with the 56th Annual SHIELD Games?!" _I am trying my best not to copy The Hunger Games itself.**


	3. Reaping

**For those of you concerned with the Clint/Bobbi going on...yeah, it ain't happening. This is and always will be, a Clintasha story. And here's a spoiler just to avoid the confusion, I'm making Clint like Peeta (likable, social) and Natasha like Katniss (shy, antisocial and some other stuff I'm adding).**

* * *

_"It's Going To Be Alright."_

As the film ended, the crowd looked as Maria mouthed the last few words of the short-film.

"I just love that." Maria chuckled. "Now onto the reaping. In honor of our beloved leader, President Fury, we'll be starting with the boys." Maria walked up to the boys jar filled with pieces of papers with every boys their names on it. Everyone's hearts were pounding as if they were going to burst out as they saw Maria twirl her hand before plunging it into the jar. When she pulled one out, she walked back to the mic. She unwrapped the paper and spoke loudly into the mic, "Bernard Barton."

Clint's heart literally stopped. He told Barney that he wasn't going to get picked and he was chosen. As he saw Barney walk up towards the stage, Clint started walking towards him until the Peacemakers stopped him. "Barney?" He wrestled through the two Peacemakers and once he was free, he shouted loudly at the top of his lungs, "I volunteer as tribute!" The whole crowd remained silent.

"It seems that District 12 has a volunteer." Maria commented. "Now come on up." Clint walked up to Barney and instructed him to go back to mom. He nodded his head as he did so. Clint was walking slowly to the stage still shocked of what he just did. When he finally made it, Maria directed him towards the center.

"Now, what's your name?" Maria asked.

"Clint Barton..." He muttered into the mic avoiding tears.

"Then I assume that he was your brother." Clint nodded his head. "Well, now it's time for the girls." Maria walked over to the girls jar and again, everyone's hearts were pounding as she twirled her hand before grabbing a piece of paper. She walked back to the mic where she opened the piece of paper. She read out loud, "Natasha Romanoff."

All eyes fell on Natasha since it was easy to spot her. She had bright red curls which could be spotted from a mile away bouncing off the shoulders of her yellow dress. More about her is that she works in her family bakery with her 'mom and dad'. Brightest pupil of the whole class; but with many secrets. Most of the girls cry when they get picked from the reaping; but not Natasha, she kept a straight face her whole journey towards the stage. She stood the opposite side of Maria with all eyes on both of them.

"Now, may I present to you our tributes for District 12, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Maria announced. "Come on you two, shake hands." Clint and Natasha looked at each other for a few seconds before shaking each others hand. "Can I get a round of applause for our tributes?" Maria started clapping her hands, but that faded away when she saw the crowd do their signature. Everyone kissed the three fingers of their left hand and rose it in the air. Clint shedded one small tear barely noticable as Natasha looked at the ground the whole time avoiding eye-contact with anyone. "Come with me." Maria said as she led them into the Justice Building. They were both put into their own individual rooms. This was the part where they would say good-bye. Or possibly be the last thing they say to their families.

* * *

Clint sat on a chair of his room thinking of what will happen next with his life. Now he was entered in a game to the deaths and if he does die, his family might crumble to bits without him. He looked up and saw a Peacekeeper shove two people into his room. One was his mom and the other was Barney. Clint got up and grabbed them both in the biggest hug he could give. He bent down to Barney.

"Look, I need you to stay strong." Clint told him. "Bobbi will help you throughout this. Never ever ask for more game. Alright?" Barney nodded his head. He stood up and looked at his mom. "Look, don't be sad. I will do my best to at least try to win this. But only if you look out for him and support him. Will you do that?"

"I will..." His mom said as tears started pouring. "Don't cry." Clint grabbed her in a hug and Barney joined in.

"Win for me..." Barney muttered.

Just to ruin the moment, a Peacekeeper barged in and said, "Times up" as he pulled his mom and Barney away.

As he slammed the door, Clint yelled, "I promise Barney!" He was about to sit down again as the door opened and another one shoved Bobbi in. They grabbed each other in a hug. "Bobbi, I need you to look out for them."

"I will..." Bobbi said. "But you need to fight against them."

"Are you kidding me? I'm surely positive that I'm not going to win."

"Yes, you are. You're stronger than they are. And I'm sure that you're the only one that can shoot."

"But all the weapons are like guns, bombs and all that. My bow n arrows are useless compared to that!"

"Then prove that the bow can be a weapon." The door opened and the Peacemaker grabbed Bobbi. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

When the door shut, Clint was positive that nobody else was coming to see him. He was alone...

* * *

Natasha was remaining calm as she looked out the window. Everyone was hugging their parents so glad that they weren't picked for The SHIELD Games. She doubted that her 'parents' were coming to say good-bye. For all she knew, both of them were probably celebrating since she was going to die in a few weeks. Natasha knew they both never liked her. But when she heard the door open, she was shocked to see Pepper Potts, the mayor's daughter.

"Pepper?" Natasha asked with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Natasha, I know we never really talked, but I saw your parents heading back to the bakery so I just came to wish you luck." Pepper smiled. "I know that you're the smartest girl in the class, so if you can't fight well, use your intelligence against them."

"I could. But I have nothing to hope to come back for. Nobody wants me."

"I would." Pepper admitted. "I need a friend."

Natasha smiled. "Seriously? You want me as a friend? Nobody ever wants to be my friend."

"Except me." Pepper pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Natasha. It was a belt buckle of the symbol found on the Black Widow spider. "Wear it with pride. It'll make you look tough."

"Thank you so much!" Natasha exclaimed. "But if I look tough, won't they want to kill me first?"

"Unless you're too tough that they would be too scared to even come near you."

"Let's hope it's that." Natasha said as she grabbed Pepper in a hug. The Peacekeeper walked in escorted Pepper out.

* * *

Maria walked into both of their rooms and said, "It's time to go." They both walked out and Maria led them to large silver train. "This is our transportation to the Capitol." They both walked in and were both mesmerized by what the train had. Luxurious furniture, an endless supply of dessert and all that. It felt like they were both in heaven. "Please help yourselves to some snacks while I find Tony..."


	4. Train Ride

_"Please help yourselves to some snacks while I find Tony..."_

Maria left them both alone in the caboose. Clint and Natasha were both sitting down not eating the snacks or even making eye-contact with each other. But Clint couldn't stand the silence so he glanced over at Natasha.

"Have you ever met Tony?" Clint asked. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. He used to drop off at the bakery at times. Mostly for cookies." Natasha muttered. "But other than that, he was the victor of the 50th Annual SHIELD Games and the first from our District. He is now the District 12 mentor for the future tributes. Us, at the moment."

At the moment, Tony walked in and smiled at the duo. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed as he picked up a beer from the ice bucket.

Clint cleared his throat. "Uh..Tony? Aren't you supposed to give us advice on how to win?"

Tony stared at him. "Let's see what I got. Oh yeah, don't die."

"What kind of advice is that?!"

"It's how you can win." He took a sip of his beer. "Being the last victor alive."

"I mean advice on how to get sponsors, hunt for food and make shelter."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you yet, let's just see..."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Natasha exclaimed. Both men stared at her shocked that she just screamed at him. Great at first impressions.

"Well look who seems to be talkative now. And, I'm just here for the free drinks and food."

"What about mentoring us?"

"Look sweetie, I need to see how good you are before I can tell you what to do." Tony told them. Both of them still shocked. "Since you two seem so irritated about it, why don't you just tell me about yourself. You first Red."

Natasha nodded her head. "Name's Natasha Romanoff. I can do a somewhat self-defense that my 'mom' taught me. Smartest girl in my class. What else?"

"Ok. That's good." Tony said. "What about you? I heard from Maria that you volunteered for your younger brother. Must be cool being the district's first volunteer"

"Not really. Just out to protect him. And my name's Clint Barton." Clint explained. "I don't really know any defense mechanisms, but I can shoot arrows."

"Cool." Tony told them. "They will have bow n arrows there. But nobody really goes for it. What they all want are the big guns, bombs and the backpacks filled with little things that can save your damn life. The cool thing is that nobody knows anything about the bow n arrows is that the arrows are more than just the standard boring ones. There are arrows that can explode, fire nets and just the plain simple ones."

"How would you know that?" Natasha wondered. "You don't seem like the archery type...No offense."

Tony glared at her. "When I was in The SHIELD Games, I teamed up with someone from District 4 who shot arrows. And trust me, they do wonders. And about allies, make sure you know who you're teaming up with. For all I know, they could just stick with you until they decide to plant a bullet into your head."

Before the conversation continued, Maria walked into their caboose.

"I'm sorry..." Maria excused herself. "But dinner is now ready. We're having chicken filets with a side of vegetables and mashed potatoes."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other with the same confused look. Both of them had no clue what she just said. But it sounded delicious, exquisite and definitely something they never had before. The duo followed Maria to the dining caboose.

* * *

They all took their seats with Tony on one end opposite of Maria and Clint opposite of Natasha. Clint and Natasha looked at the meal in front of them. It was - for once, fresh.

Natasha looked at Clint who she noticed was already looking at her. She wasn't creeped out, just shocked. "Have you ever had a meal like this before? All fancy?"

"No..." Clint shook his head. "The fanciest meal I ever had been that burnt loaf of bread you threw at me."

"You threw a loaf of burnt bread at him?" Tony asked.

"In my defense, he was out in the rain, looked like he was starving to death." Natasha explained. "I was just trying to help him."

"But what about you?" Clint asked Natasha. "Did you ever have a fancy meal before? I mean, you work in a bakery?"

"Nope. All those fancy cakes you see in the window aren't for me. I only get fed a few pieces of bread a day."

When they all finished their meals, Maria told them, "Well, I guess you should call it a night. Each of you get your own caboose. Get a good-night sleep, we're arriving at the Capitol tomorrow."

Natasha got up and looked at the group. "Good night."

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Clint said.

* * *

Clint and Natasha lied in their beds thinking of what will happen tomorrow. What will the Capitol be like? How about the people? The other tributes? The training? Or what about the actual SHIELD Games? The game to their death.

Natasha looked at the belt buckle that Pepper gave her. The dark red Black Widow symbol.

_"Wear it with pride. It'll make you look tough."_

_"But if I look tough, won't they want to kill me first?"_

_"Unless you're too tough that they would be too scared to even come near you."_

_"Let's hope it's that." _Hope. She could hope it would be like that. But that's how Natasha was going to play it from now on. Nobody could make her weak. She was going to be strong like the Black Widow Spider itself. And nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

When everyone woke up, they sat in the dining caboose feasting on pancakes. When Maria got up from the table, she looked out the window and saw the Capitol a few mere seconds away.

"Oh look at that." Maria said. "We're almost at the Capitol. Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Clint said as he got up. Natasha on the other hand, remained seated. Outside the window were the Capitol's people who were kind of creepy looking. The majority of them, minus the kids, were dressed in the wackiest outfits with the worst make-up jobs in history. Clint was smiling as he waved to all the people. "Come on Natasha." She shook her head.

Tony leaned over to Natasha and whispered, "You see, he's working up with these people. Maybe you should do the same."

The only gesture Natasha could return was a set of eye rolls.


	5. Tribute Parade

As they both boarded off the train, each of them were taken by two people dressed like forensics in blue tarp. They still blend in as people from the Capitol with the same freaky makeup job and matching hair. Both Clint and Natasha went through the same treatment, cutting split ends, washing down, cutting nails, waxing and much more torture. After it ended, they were both brought to their own individual rooms waiting for someone. Two different people walked into their rooms.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked the man.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said as he offered a hand for her to shake. "You must be Natasha Romanoff."

"Yeah...Why are you here?" Natasha wondered as she shook his hand.

"I'm here to help you make an impression. Getting sponsors, making people like you, winning the SHIELD Games."

"Who are you?" Clint asked the other man.

"Bruce Banner." Bruce replied.

"And what's your ambition?"

"Helping you get sponsors to increase your chances of actually making it out alive. But for now, let's work on sponsors from your appearance at the Tribute Parade."

The Tribute Parade was when everyone from the 12 districts gets a first glimpse of the tributes. They all must dress in a way that represents their district. Most of the time the costumes are weird-looking, but that changes today...

* * *

Clint and Natasha were both standing beside each other just as the remaining tributes were getting ready. They were both wearing matching black suits. Clint noticed that the other tributes outfits were all bright and colorful.

"I don't see how our outfits would catch anyone's attention." Clint said.

Steve held up a can. "Which is why were going to use this." He started spraying it all over Natasha.

"What is that?"

"CGI Fire." Bruce said as he was doing the same to Clint. "District 12's quality is mining. And let's admit, mining is the hardest to portray. So, we planned to use fire."

"Will it hurt?" Natasha asked smiling.

"Don't know." Steve admitted. "Never used it before." Both Clint and Natasha looked at each other with the same scared look. "But don't worry, I'm positive it'll be safe." They both walked to the chariot with two charcoal black horses in front of them. "Now, the flames will start right as you enter and blow out when you stop at the end."

"Good luck." Bruce smiled. "And smile."

"You ready?" Clint muttered to Natasha. She was shaking her head rapidly as if she was nervous. "Don't worry, it'll be a breeze."

As District 1 and 2's chariots went, the crowd was applauding like crazy. But as District 3 and so on passed, the clapping dimmed down. Picking favourites much. As their horses started moving, Natasha's heart started pounding. When the lights hit their faces, they both saw the crowd of endless people and the fire bursted. They both looked up and saw their faces on the screen making the crowd cheer.

Natasha smiled brightly as Clint looked down at Natasha's hand. He slowly reached out for it making her pull it back towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natasha said.

"Getting them to like us." Clint replied. Natasha was still looking unsure. "Trust me Natasha."

Natasha nodded her head and took his hand. Together they raised their hands in the air receiving more applause and having flowers thrown at them.

At the end, the horses stopped along with their flames. Natasha smiled as their flames dimmed down. Everyone looked up and saw the President of Panem, President Nicholas Fury.

"Welcome." Nick said. "Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and sacrifice. And lastly, 'Happy SHIELD Games.' Good luck to you all."

The crowd started applauding as the chariots started coming in. When Clint and Natasha got off, they saw their entourage.

"That was amazing!" Bruce exclaimed.

"You're both going to be the chat of the week." Maria commented. "Now come along."

They all started walking except for Natasha who stayed behind. She looked at one of the other tributes who was giving her a death glare. He gave her a deep stare with crystal blue eyes and mouthed the words that seemed like, _'Watch Your Back Red.'_

"Yo, Red." Tony called. Natasha instantly turned her head towards the elevator. "You coming?"

"Yeah..." Natasha said. She glared back at the guy. "I'm coming."

* * *

They all entered the elevator enjoying the pitch silence since nobody felt like talking.

"Each district has their own floor." Maria said deciding to break the silence. "Since we're from District 12, we have the penthouse. Free access to the roof."

"Anyways..." Tony said. "I saw that guy checking you out."

"Some guy checked you out!" Clint exclaimed. Everyone stared at him with a weird look. "What? Just saying."

"Ok then. Those are the Career tributes." Tony explained completely ignoring Clint.

"Why do they get a title?" Natasha wondered.

"The Careers are the tributes from Districts 1 and 2 who start training when they're young and volunteer at reapings. They win every year."

"Not every year." Maria defended. "Just most of the time."

"And he wasn't checking me out." Natasha hoped. "He was giving me a death glare and mouthed the words 'Watch Your Back Red'. I got a feeling he's gonna kill me first in the arena."

"Don't worry about him." Bruce told them. "All everyone is talking about is how this might be the most watched SHIELD Games of all times. Mainly because of the mix of kids."

"What about that?" Clint asked him.

"Well, there's you. Volunteer from the lowest district. And the two career tributes from District 1 are fraternal twins."

"But don't be a wimp." Tony told them. "Prove them that you deserve to go home. In other words, the first training session is tomorrow."

_'Well this is gonna be great.' _Clint and Natasha both thought. How painful was this going to be?

* * *

**Next chapter is the first training session! I'll probably do that for 3-4 chapters and introduce the important tributes who you would see later in the arena. And, the poll on my page is always available.**


	6. Harsh Bite

Once morning hit, Clint and Natasha were forced to get up, shower and get their training outfits on. They were navy blue spandex with the official SHIELD logo on both arms with their district number on it. When they both arrived in the training room, it was filled with various activities, weapons and people off in the stands watching them. They went in a semi-circle with the other 22 tributes surrounding a man on a pedestal. He was very well-built with long blonde hair.

"Welcome tributes." He said. "My name's Thor and I will be your trainer for the next two weeks. Over there are the game makers who will be evaluating you for your final score. In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a machine gun, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a gunshot. Now you may begin."

As Natasha noticed, The Career Tributes remained together and went for the most deadly weapons. The biggest guns. Where as she, prefered to know on how to defend herself. She headed over to the mixed-martial arts section. After practicing a few punches and kicks at the trainer, she turned around and saw that most of the other tributes staring at her; especially the careers. The District 1 Male tribute pranced up to her.

"Wow." He said. "It seems that you can really kick." He shook out his hand. "The name's Fabian." He had short blonde hair and seemed like he had the same crystal blue eyes as his twin sister, Asteria.

Natasha looked down at her Black Widow belt before back at him. "Look here, I'm going to kill you in two weeks so your kindness, isn't worth approaching."

Fabian pulled back his hand and smirked. "Seems like you have a harsh bite."

"Wait until we hit the arena." Natasha said as she walked away from him.

Meanwhile...with Clint Barton.

He stood in line of the target section since he wanted to start with something he was familiar with. Currently in the front was the District 7 Female Tribute, Electra. She had dark brown wavy hair with jade green eyes. As she looked at the selection of weapons, most were shocked that she picked up the axe. She twirled it around before slamming it into the target.

"How did you do that?" Clint asked. "I mean, no offense, but you're from District 7. Those aren't careers."

"My district is lumber." Electra explained. "I'm forced to chop down trees on a daily basis. So this axe, is like a new friend."

"That explains it." Clint said as he picked up the bow and an arrow. He pointed it at the target and shot it right in the middle. He shook out his hand. "Clint Barton. District 12."

Electra smiled and shook his hand. "Electra Charmer. District 7. I'll see you in the SHIELD Games." She started walking to a different station.

Clint smiled as he heard a few claps behind him. He turned around and saw the male tribute from District 2. He looked about 18 being very tall. He also had shaggy black hair with hazel eyes.

"Very good Clint Barton." He said. "What's the point of flirting with women when you're possibly going to kill her in a few weeks?"

"It's called knowing your enemies." Clint glared at him. "And speaking of enemies. Who the hell are you?"

"Preston. And I'm just telling you that so you'll know the name of the man whose gonna kill you."

"You can try."

After training ended, everyone headed back to their designated floor.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Clint said sarcastically. Who was he kidding, it was hell. All the careers were packing heat with their moves and weaponry and all that he could use was a small bow. Well, at least he had a weapon unlike Natasha. For all he knew, she only knew mixed-martial arts. "Natasha, what weapon will you use for the SHIELD Games?"

"Not sure Barton." Natasha admitted. He was still confused on why she called him by his last name instead of his first. "We'll see when the time comes."

"You know that since we're on the same team, you can call me Clint."

"I don't know."

"But it's not that hard..."

"It's not that Barton." Natasha looked at him. "We're not on the same team. If we were, how come only one of us will win?"

Clint looked back into her smokey green eyes. "I guess if you put it that way..."

"It's no problem Barton."

They headed to their rooms and stripped out of their training outfits into clothing that the Capitol provided. Clint was wearing jeans and a red button up shirt which he left the last top buttons undone. Natasha was wearing a dark purple tank-top with black pants and flats. They walked up to Tony and Maria who were sitting in front of the TV.

"What's on?" Clint asked sitting beside Tony.

"Just the random Capitol crap. There's nothing good on these channels." Tony said as he flipped through the different channels. "How was your first day of training?"

Natasha sat beside Clint and snickered. "You mean how was _my_ training. Barton was just flirting with the other tributes."

"Clint." Maria said. "This is a killing game. Not a dating show."

"What?" Clint asked rhetorically. "It's my chance at a possible ally."

"You won't see me making allies in the arena." Natasha told them. "I can't trust anybody."

"Come on, you trust me?" Clint asked nudging Natasha.

"Why do you think I call you Barton?" She got up and walked to her room.

"She does have a harsh bite..." Clint muttered.


	7. Believe Me

After a few days of hardcore training, Natasha decided to take a break of kicking the trainer's ass. She headed over to the survival section to see what she can learn. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw a painting table used to practice camouflage. It was something Natasha was shockingly good at. It reminded her of back home when she was forced to decorate the cakes. After she dipped a brush in some different paints and managed to blend her arm into a tree. Clint pranced up to her and admired what she was doing.

"How did you do that?" He wondered as he leaned on the table.

"You know I work in a bakery, Barton." Natasha told him. "I frost cakes everyday."

"Right..." He nodded his head. Clint turned around and heard some yelling. It was District 1's Fabian and District 7's Male Tribute Miguel.

"You took my gun!" Fabian exclaimed as he pushed him over. "I'm telling you he took my gun!"

"I didn't take anything!" Miguel defended himself. He had a deep Spanish accent which stood out. "Why would I?"

"You know what.." As Fabian was about to strike forward. He twin sister stopped him with a stick. She had a matching one in her other hand. "What are you doing Asteria?"

"Why kill him now?" She smirked at her brother. "Won't it be much more fun in the arena? And, it'll actually matter there. At least, after the RedHead is dead."

"You're right." He smiled as he walked away. "Watch your back Spanish Boy. Along with you, Red." He pointed at Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint wondered, "Who actually took his gun?"

She looked around the training room and glanced up. She saw a little half-african, half-caucasian girl in the rafters. She was the 14-year-old tribute, Jada from District 11. Funny story, she had his gun in her hands.

"Look up, Barton." Natasha smiled. Clint looked up and giggled. Jada looked at them and made a signal at them to keep their mouths shut and act as if they saw nothing. They both nodded their heads.

"She's about Barney's age." Clint commented. "Only 14."

"Look beyond that Clint. For all we know, she could win. Taking everyone's weapons."

* * *

Clint decided to line up to practice fighting with a bow instead of just using it to shoot arrows. Currently in the ring was Fabian's sister, Asteria. She was holding those two sticks she had earlier. Asteria attached them together and pulled them in opposite directions creating a longer stick. She twirled it around a few times before knocking down the trainer.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Clint wondered sort of fascinated by it.

"Those are the battle-staves." Another tribute told him. The was she approached Clint startled him. She was about 2 years younger than Clint with long black hair and seemed to be of an Asian descent. "Powerful weapon. But nothing compared to a machine gun."

"Or a bow." Clint snarled. She looked at him with a weird look. "Yeah, I only use a bow."

"I don't have or use a weapon. Oh, just for future references, the name's Avery."

"Clint. And how would you win if you don't have a weapon?"

"You'll see in the games." She smiled as she pointed. "You're up."

"Thanks." He replied as he picked up a bow and faced the trainer. As he whacked the bow, the trainer caught it and flipped him over to the ground. "That's embarrassing." He muttered as he got up. Not that the snickering of the Careers helped. At all. When Clint stood up, he saw Natasha in front of him. "Are you here to laugh at me too?"

"Of course not." Natasha whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Just shut up and listen. Those Careers are looking at you like you're a weakling. Shoot an arrow by their heads at the target behind them."

"But we're not supposed to show off. Tony said so."

"I don't care what he said. He's a drunken man. Just believe me, Barton, it'll work."

"You sure?" He asked looking into her green eyes.

"Positive." Clint picked up his bow and an arrow. He aimed the arrow at the target just past the Careers. It zipped by Thalia's head and hit the target right in the middle. The Careers were giving him weird looks as he smiled at her. Natasha leaned in beside him. "I told you so."

As she walked off, Clint wondered who Natasha was and her game. Of course, he knew Natasha was a RedHead who worked in a bakery and has parents who didn't care about her. Only child. Smartest pupil in their class. Her game? He wasn't sure of. She was mostly helping him win the SHIELD Games than herself.

* * *

Later that night, Natasha and Clint were up in their penthouse floor with the others.

"Tomorrow will be your last training day." Tony informed them. "Prove yourself worthy to win."

"What's after that?" Clint asked.

"It's when the Gamemakers test you individually. They'll give you a score out of 12 in the end. Higher scores give you more sponsors. I want you both to show your best potential. Clint, you show them you can shoot. Red, kick something."

"Thanks for the help." Natasha replied sarcastically.

"I don't mean that. You could kick something, shoot a gun or even paint your arm."

"Like painting will help me get a 12."

"You'll never know."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait...but I kind of had writer's block for this and my other story Switched Powers. In other news, I'm so excited since they released a bunch of new TV Spots/Clips for Iron Man 3. I wanna watch that movie so freakin bad! And the trailer for Thor: The Dark World comes out on April 2nd!**


	8. Private Evaluations

**Sorry for the long wait! But I had better stuff to do...not really. I spent my week watching Doctor Who. Who else watches it? But in other cases, I'm going through each of their private evaluations for the tributes that you already met. And sorry for the extremely long wait!**

* * *

Today was their private evaluation where the game makers would test them for their final score before the games. Scores are given out of 12 on behalf of the 12 districts with a score of 12 being the highest. The higher the score, the more sponsors you get. Yet, the Career tributes are the ones with the higher scores hence, more sponsors.

District 1: Asteria

Asteria was a 17-year-old Career tribute alongside her fraternal twin brother, Fabian. She had long platinum blonde hair which was in a fishtail braid with crystal blue eyes. She was tall and very fit compared to the other female tributes.

She walked into the evaluating room and looked at the group of game makers.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Asteria Phoenix." She said. "District 1."

"Begin."

Asteria walked over to the battle-staves and picked one of them up. She pulled it making it into a big stick. Asteria twirled it around a few times before knocking one of the dummies with it. She stuck on end on the ground and spun around it knocking down. She threw it on the ground and formed a handstand and spun in a circle knocking down two more. Asteria picked up her battle stave and threw it right in the middle of the dummy's chest.

A few of the helpers applauded until the head game maker motioned them to stop.

"Thank you Asteria." The head game maker said as he drank some wine.

Asteria curtsied as she placed her battle-stave back on its rack and walked out.

District 1: Fabian

Fabian was a 17-year-old Career tribute alongside her fraternal twin sister, Asteria. He had short blonde hair with the same crystal blue eyes. He was very tall and very well-built; but not compared to one of the other male tributes.

He walked into the room with the group of game makers staring directly at him.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Fabian Phoenix." He replied. "District 1."

"You may start."

Fabian picked up a machine gun and faced the target. He had been practicing this since the day he turned 8. Fabian looked straight into the target that glowed and shot it. He kept on shooting as the various targets that glowed. Many of the game makers shared impressed looks with each other. As he put his gun back on the rack. The majority of the game makers gave him a standing ovation.

"Thank you." Fabian said as he started to walk out.

District 2: Thalia

Thalia was a 16-year-old Career tribute from District 2. She was kind of small for her age, but she was able to kick ass. Thalia had coconut brown hair in a bob than matched her light green eyes. Her weapon wasn't a big powerful gun or battle-staves. She used the Taser Gloves. They may seem lame, but they pack heat. One hit from them can kill you in a second.

Thalia put them on and powered them.

"Name?" The game maker asked.

"Thalia Collins." She replied. "District 2."

"Begin."

She stretched her hands before she ran up to the first dummy. She jumped on it's back knocking the head right off the fake body. After applying that along with a few flips, she rose her hands in the air signaling her finish. A few of them clapped as she walked out of the room.

Thalia finished her finale with a significant bow before leaving the room.

District 2: Preston

Preston was a 18-year-old Career tribute from District 2. He was very tall with shaggy black hair and matching hazel eyes. He walked into the evaluating room and looked at the many game makers.

"Name?" One of them commanded.

"Preston Jones." He replied. "District 2."

"Begin."

He picked up a sword and began slashing the dummies over. As he saw the last one he threw the sword from 2 feet away into the middle of the dummy's chest. He took a few breaths as a few of them clapped.

District 5: Avery

Avery was a 16-year-old tribute from District 5. She was of an Asian descent with long straight black hair and dark brown hair. She walked calmly into the evaluating room. Nobody understood why, like she mentioned to Clint, she didn't use a designated weapon.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Avery Chen." She replied with a bright smile. "District 5."

"Begin."

She headed over to the computer with the matching of many plants that were expected to be in the arena. She cracked her knuckles as she began to select matching plants as fast as they appeared on the screen. A few of the game makers watched in awe at someone doing that activity at basically superhuman speed. Once she cleared the board, Avery smiled and waved as she skipped out.

District 7: Electra

Electra was a 19-year-old tribute from District 7. She had long wavy brown hair with bright jade green eyes. She walked into the training room and faced the game makers.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Electra Charmer." She replied. "District 7."

"Begin."

She headed over to the target areas and picked up an axe. A few of the game makers were shocked by her choice of weaponry. As they already know, many people prefer to get their hands on a gun. But that didn't matter at the moment. Electra twirled her axe before slamming it into her target. After doing that a few times, she smiled at the group as she walked out.

District 7: Miguel

Miguel was a 17-year-old tribute who was also well-built, but not like Fabian. He had dark brown hair and eyes and was of a Spanish descent. You remember him earlier when he was accused of taking Fabian's gun. Unlike walking in politely, he slacked in.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Miguel Rodriguez." He replied boldly. "District 7."

"Begin."

He headed over to one of the areas and was able to throw various bombs at several different targets. After a few times, he left the room for the next tribute.

District 11: Jada

Jada was a 14-year-old tribute who was the youngest of all of them. She was half African and half Caucasian. She had dark curly brown hair which she had braided in the moment. She walked in and felt small compared to the crowd.

"Name?" One of them asked.

"Jada Russo." She whispered back. "District 11."

"Begin."

She headed over to the target and threw a few knives into the target. Of course, some of them missed but she did better than she expected. She looked at the game makers before making her way out.

District 12: Natasha

Clint and Natasha were the last remaining tributes to go.

"Next up, Natasha Romanoff." The PA system said.

Natasha got up and started heading to the training room.

"Natasha." Clint called. She looked back at him. "Kick some ass."

The RedHead smiled at him before walking in. "Shoot straight."

In her sights were the many game makers drinking their fancy drinks. They didn't even notice she walked in. Feeling neglected, she cleared her throat loudly gaining their attention.

"Oh..." One of them muttered to the others. "There's more." Natasha glared at him. "Name?"

"Natasha Romanoff." She gritted through her teeth. "District 12."

"Begin."

She walked back a few steps and decided to do something on the spot. Gymnastics. Natasha ran for a bit and did a front-flip preceded by a somersault. From the ground, she did a back bridge and flipped back getting back on her feet. Now on her feet, she performed a handstand and spun around back on her feet. To finish things off, she did a little run before finishing her routine off with a round-off. Without thanks, Natasha waved her hand in the air as a signal of a goodbye.

District 12: Clint

"Last up, Clint Barton." The PA announced.

Clint got up and looked around and noticed nobody else around. "Well..." He muttered. "Good luck to me."

He walked in and saw the game makers all standing around a roast pig scarfing down for a piece of it. He could tell they were all bored. But couldn't they all wait another 5 minutes. Guess not.

"Clint Barton." He said gaining their attention. "District 12."

He headed over to the target area and picked up the bow along with a pack of arrows. He pulled an arrow through the bow and looked carefully at the middle of the target. He took a deep breath before letting the arrow fly. The arrow didn't even hit the target. It was past the boundaries. He couldn't believe it.

A few of the game makers laughed. Pissed off, Clint shot another arrow which actually hit the target. A smile approached his face but disappeared when he looked at the game makers. They seemed to be more attracted to a dead pig rather than him.

Extremely pissed, Clint aimed the arrow at them and shot it at the apple in the pigs mouth. Currently, that apple was mounted in the wall. Every one of the game makers glanced at him.

"Thank you." Clint said as he bowed. "For paying attention."

Clint returned the bow and walked out. He was wondering what his score would be at this point. That, he will find out tonight.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry for the late update. I can't promise anything for either of my stories cause I have to actually memorize the speech I was forced to write for Monday. Btw, I wrote a new story called, The Avengers Rewrite, it basically the events of The Avengers with their kids doing it. You should all read it if you're bored.**


	9. Scores Are Revealed

**Yeah, now it's just them receiving the scores. I'm just waiting for the actual games along with all of you. For those of you following my two other stories in progress [Switched Powers & The Avengers Rewrite (if your not you should be)] I promise no updates tomorrow since I have to memorize my speech on The X-Men by Monday. But I don't really care since I could just wing my speech if I wanted to. **

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Maria exclaimed at Clint. They all rested in their penthouse floor out of their training garments. Clint was wearing a grey plaid shirt with jeans and Natasha sat across from him in blue skinny jeans and a red sweater. "Your actions reflect bad on all of us!"

"It's not my fault they weren't doing their job." Clint defended himself.

"Do you know how much trouble you can get in?" At that moment, Tony walked out and took a seat beside Natasha. "Tony, oh good some common sense. Do you know what he did to the game makers?"

"Yes I do." Tony responded. As soon as Maria looked away, Tony shot Clint a thumbs-up. Clint smirked.

"What?" Clint asked Maria. "I got mad at them ignoring me."

"Mad?" Maria asked. "Being mad doesn't mean you should shoot an arrow at their heads."

"I know. But it can help me in the arena."

"What's on?" Natasha asked trying to break the obvious tension in the room. She turned on the TV and she saw Caesar Flickerman, the host talking.

"That's where they tell you your scores." Tony responded as he sat next to her. "Let's see how good you all did."

"Now." Caesar greeted the crowd. _"We will start with the scores for out tributes. From District 1, Asteria Phoenix with a score of 10."_

"Typical career." Clint muttered under his breath.

_"District 2's Fabian Phoenix with a score of 10."_

"I guess they really are twins." Natasha stated. "Even managed to get the same score."

_"District 2's Thalia Collins with a score of 9. District 2's Preston Jones with a score of 10."_

"Pretty good career scores." Tony said as he sipped his drink.

_"District 5's Avery Chen with a score of 7."_

"Not bad for a chick who doesn't use a weapon." Clint said.

"How does she expect to win if she doesn't use a weapon?" Natasha asked him.

"She told me that we'll see in the arena."

Natasha nodded her head in interest of finding out.

_"District 7's Electra Charmer with a score of 9. District 7's Miguel Rodriguez with a score of 6."_

Tony chuckled as he lied back. "District 7 is not looking good. No chance of winning there."

Maria slapped his arm. "You'll never know. Although I doubt it."

_"District 11's Jada Russo with a score of 7."_

"That is not bad for the smallest person in the training exhibit." Clint stated.

"Shush Clint." Natasha told him. "I'm next."

Everyone kept their eyes on the host as he flipped over the next card. He cleared his throat and smiled into the camera. Natasha had some hope in herself. Did she think she was going to bomb or get a perfect 12? No. Did she think she was going to win? We'll find out.

_"District 12's Natasha Romanoff with a score of 9."_

"Sweet!" Natasha exclaimed proud of herself.

"Good job." Clint said to her.

"Thanks."

"Now that's weird." Tony stated.

"In what way?"

"I thought you would get a much lower score."

"Ok Tony. It is very obvious that you have no hope in me."

"I do have hope in you, Red."

"Guys..." Maria said stopping their argument. "We need to also hear Clint's score too."

Their hearts were pounding as they watched Caesar Flickerman on the screen. He flipped to the next card and cleared his throat. Clint knew deep down that he would get a bad score since he did that. It's not his fault that they weren't paying attention to him. At this point, he knew no one would sponsor him.

_"District 12's Clint Barton with a score of 11."_

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"I thought they hated me." Clint said.

"Obviously they looked at that the other way." Tony smirked at him. "Like you were willing to kill anyone."

"Now Fabian has someone else added to his list of people to kill." Natasha said. She could tell that Clint was now uncomfortable. "Hey, I'll protect you Barton. I'm not letting him come near us."

"Thanks Natasha." Clint replied. His heart just warmed up inside knowing that someone will be protecting him in the arena. Maybe she will have a potential ally after all. Even if it was him and nobody else in the arena.

"But if we're the last two tributes standing, I'm taking you down." She slammed. Suddenly that feeling of love to him was gone. But he couldn't blame her.

"Like you can beat up this." Clint said referring to his body. Natasha laughed at the fact that he thought of a little competition between them.

"We'll find out in two days." She said before heading to her room.

"What does she mean by two days?" Clint asked Maria and Tony.

"Well, tomorrow is your interview night." Maria informed him.

"And the day after that is the beginning of The SHIELD Games." Tony added.

"Oh..." Clint muttered being shocked. "I'm going to call it a night."

* * *

Clint and Natasha lied in their beds with the same thoughts running through their minds. Two more days till their lives get defined. Will they live or die? And if they do live, what will happen from then on? They would have to battle with other kids around their age to the deaths. It would either end their life there or they could become the victor.

What would happen if they won? Surely, District 12 would be happy with all the riches they would receive, but would they? Of course, they would both be happy that they made it out alive, but the other one just died and they didn't even try to help. That won't apply to them. Mainly because, they have each others back.


	10. Interview Night

**And I just noticed, but can anybody guess who I'm basing Asteria and Fabian on? (PNG)... And btw, I just finished my current popular story Switched Powers (You should check it out if you haven't). And I am incredibly sorry for the late update. There are two reasons, one, this chapter was hard to write. Two, my sister had to use our only computer to do some project she decided to start at last-minute.**

**As you can possibly infer, I'm more into Clint and Natasha than the others...but who isn't?**

* * *

It was the interview night. All the tributes were getting ready in their fancy dresses or snazzy suits. This was the night where they show off their personalities to the world in hopes of getting sponsors.

District 1: Asteria

Asteria walked out onto the stage and waved out to the audience. She had a bright smile that swept the audience away. She was wearing a light pink dress up to her knees with a silver sparkling belt and straps. She was wearing silver heels and had her platinum blonde hair straight down. As she took her seat, Caesar smiled at her.

"Aren't you looking lovely." He stated.

"Why thank you." Asteria smiled.

"Will you look this good in the arena?"

"I probably will killing people." The audience laughed a bit. "But I can't promise anything."

"Question, what will happen if you win the games?"

"I'll go back to my District feeling happy and sad. Happy because, well I won, I made it out alive. Sad because, my brother died in the games. It wouldn't feel right continuing my life without him by my side."

Caesar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you will do great in the games. Do your best to make it out alive."

"I will." Asteria responded. "That is what I've been training for all these years."

They both stood up. Caesar raised her hand in the air. "Give it up for Asteria!"

The audience gave her a stand ovation as she pranced off the stage.

District 1: Fabian

Fabian calmly walked on the stage. When the audience got a glimpse at him, they clapped. He opened his arms and got an even bigger applause. He was wearing a grey tuxedo with a matching black tie and black dress shoes. His blonde hair was lightly spiked up.

"Well...well...well." Caesar said as Fabian took a seat. "Aren't you making a great first impression?"

"Why, thank you." Fabian replied smiling at him. "This is broadcasted so why not. Might as well look good."

Both men chuckled.

"So you and your twin sister are in the arena together?" Caesar asked. Fabian nodded his head. "How does that work out?"

"Well, I'll be happy if at least one of us go home. If I die out there, I hope she wins."

"Then I wish you both good luck." The audience started applauding. "But I have just one question. How did both of you get picked into the games?"

"You see, they started out with the male tributes and that's when I volunteered. Then when they went ahead to pick the girls, that's when Asteria got picked. But it doesn't matter, we've been training for many years and we're both ready for this."

"Then I hope you do your best." They both rose up. "Give it up for Fabian!" The audience clapped as he walked off the stage.

District 2: Thalia

Thalia walked out onto the stage wearing a green dress up to the knees with thick straps, a bow on the waist, and a folded chest with a silver chain necklace and black flats to match. Her bob hair was left down with a silver barrette in her hair. She lightly waved to the audience with flirty fingers before sitting down in her seat across from Caesar.

"I have a unique question for you." Caesar started the conversation. "Out of all the Career tributes, which one of you do you think will win if everyone else was dead?"

"Well you see, that's where the hard part is." Thalia responded. "You see, there's Asteria and Fabian, both strong people from District 1. Then there's Preston from my District and he's pretty buff too. Then there's just me, very small and short." The audience snickered. "Hey, don't get me wrong. Just because I'm short doesn't mean that I'm not able to whip your ass."

Caesar smiled. "Seems like we have a little badass over here."

"You just wait till you see in the arena." Thalia smiled at him. "My cute face doesn't explain anything about who I really am."

"And when will we find out who you are?"

"Tomorrow in the arena. You can find out I was born and raised as a Career who plans to make it out alive."

"I see you're determined." They both stood up. He kissed her hand as she smiled. "I wish you luck in the games." They both looked towards the audience. "Give it up for Thalia!"

The audience roared as she walked off the stage.

District 2: Preston

Preston was wearing a white tuxedo similar to Fabian's with a black tie and matching dress shoes. He left his hair all shabby as he made his way over to Caesar.

"Hello, last Career." Caesar gave him an unusual greeting. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"To overpower the others, yes. To die, which I probably won't, but no." Preston replied.

"Who do you think will win if you don't?"

"I am actually not sure Caesar. I'll be dead to find out." The audience laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding. But to be honest, I think all the other tributes have their strengths that will help them survive...at least for the first few seconds." They all laughed again. "But I'll tell you Caesar, this year has a very unique bunch. For all we know, something magical could happen."

"This isn't a little fairytale we grew up with as kids. This is The SHIELD Games."

"I know. But a saying that my mother told me, 'There is always a miracle in the most serious situation."

"Well then son, you tell me what that miracle is."

"I will Caesar." They both rose and the audience applauded.

"Give it up for Preston!"

District 5: Avery

Avery walked out to the crowd wearing a short dark blue dress with a sparkle explosion coming from her right waist. Her long black hair was done in a waterfall braid just above her black peep toe heels.

"Hello Avery." Caesar greeted as she took a seat across from him.

"Hi Caesar." She replied with a smile.

"I know that everyone in the arena will pick a gun or sword as their weapon. But what I'm wondering, is what your type of weaponry is? How will you defend yourself in the arena?"

"Actually Caesar, I don't use any type of weaponry." The audience plus Caesar was shocked.

"You do know that this is the SHIELD Games and not just your common game of manhunt. How do you expect to survive?"

"Stealth. Sneaking around places."

"And how does that really help you?"

"Well, when you're back if turned for just the slightest second, I can either kill you, steal your weapons, or take your survival items for my own benefit."

"Will you show us your little technique?"

"Let's find that out tomorrow."

Caesar and Avery rose up and he placed her arm in the air. "Give it up for Avery!"

District 7: Electra

Electra walked out on the stage in her short dark purple dress. It was sleeveless with glitter on the chest and the bottom. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands of hair flowing freely. When she took a seat, Caesar had a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well." He started. "Aren't you quite the charmer."

"Actually, my name is Electra Charmer." She replied as the audience wooed.

"That's a pretty name. For a pretty girl from...which district are you from again?"

"District 7. Which is the lumber one."

"Oh..so you grew up around trees. Fascinating." Electra could infer that was pretty boring.

"Yes, Caesar. I did grow up around trees. But I adapted to that. You want to know how?" He nodded his head. "I had to use an axe for many years. You know, that sharp blade used to cut down trees."

"You're talking to me like I'm dumb."

"Well, I've been in the Capitol for a couple of days now and haven't seen one single tree. I just needed to make sure you knew what a tree is." The audience laughed. "My point being that I have gotten used to maneuvering an axe."

"And you're sure that you will win with an axe?"

"Hey, if it can cut through wood, I'm pretty damn sure it can cut someone's head off."

They both stood up and Caesar raised her hand in the air. "Give it up for Electra!"

District 7: Miguel

Miguel walked on the stage wearing a navy blue tuxedo similar to the other guys. When he sat down, Caesar began talking.

"Hello." Caesar welcomed.

"Hi Caesar." Miguel replied. The audience and Caesar were all shocked by his Spanish accent.

"What kind of accent is that?"

"It's a Spanish accent."

"You are one of the few Spanish tributes I remember. That is, I think we've only had a few.

"I'm glad to add to that chain. Might I ask, but did any of them win?"

"No."

"Oh, that seems sad."

"But you could always be the first?"

"That is true."

"Will it be happening?"

"We'll see tomorrow..."

The two men stood up and Caesar raised his hand in the air. "Give it up for Miguel!"

District 11: Jada

Jada was the smallest of all the tributes. That's why her dress made her standout. It was a short silver dress engulfed in glitter. It sparkled as the lights hit against her. When she sat down the audience all shared a bright smile.

"Tell me Jada, how did you get this dress picked?" Caesar asked her.

"Since I'm one of the smallest tributes, I thought it would be best if I wore this glitter dress to stand out." Jada replied.

"What are you going to do in the arena since you are one of the smallest?"

"Well, I am not going down without a fight."

"Is that your little motivator?" She nodded her head. "How so?"

"You see, there's Thalia and I, we're both short and small. But she's a Career tribute, she's had many yeas of training and I've spent my life cultivating corn."

"That's a way to put it."

"But just because I'm small and barely trained, doesn't mean I'm the first one to die. And to all the other tributes, don't leave me out. I'm here for the same reason you all are."

They both stood up. "Give it up for Jada!"

District 12: Natasha

This wasn't what Natasha was built for and she knew that. Being on TV where people are supposed to adapt to you. Actually like you. Natasha couldn't cope to that. Having 13 of her classmates stare at her while she's presenting a project at school was bad enough. Now there were millions of people watching her. The thought of that made her sick to her own stomach.

"Natasha." Clint muttered to her as she was about to walk on. "Good luck."

Natasha shot him a smile before walking on the stage. The second she saw the crowd, she almost fainted. Those many people staring at her in the dress she was wearing. It was a dark blue dress with a black belt at the waist and some black flowers on the skirt. There were matching red flowers on the chest the went well with her red heels and her loose red curls. She made her way over and took her seat across from Caesar still having a glaze at the audience. When she looked at Caesar, he was giving her a look as if he was waiting for an answer.

"What?" She asked him. The audience started to laugh. She started to blush of embarrassment. This interview was off to a great start.

"Whoa..." Caesar responded. "Someone's a bit nervous."

"In my defense, this is my first interview on live TV." She thought that would soften up the situation. "Live TV."

"Well my dear, you're doing great so far." Natasha smiled. "What were you thinking as you were making your entrance at the Tribute Parade?"

"They told me the fake fire wasn't tested, so I was scared for my life. And I wasn't even in the arena yet." The audience laughed at her joke. Natasha was still uncomfortable of the whole situation.

"Did it feel real?"

"Well I wouldn't be scared of they didn't."

"Now, onto a serious topic. How do you think you'll do in the Games?"

"I'll just be honest. I'm on someone's kill list, and according to one of my fellow tributes, I have a harsh bite."

"You think you'll survive?"

"I'm actually not sure. I will either be avoided the whole time, or hunted down for my dear life. We're just going to have to find out."

"Yes we will." He held her hand and they both rose. "Give it up for Natasha!" She got an applause as she walked off the stage. That wasn't 100% bad. It went better than she thought.

District 12: Clint

Clint walked on the stage feeling the total opposite of Natasha. He wasn't shy about this whole thing. And he knew how to play this. He pranced over to Caesar in his fancy black tuxedo and black bowtie feeling confident.

"Hello Clint." Caesar greeted.

"Hi." Clint replied.

"I hear that you were one of the tributes who volunteered." Clint nodded his head in agreement. "How come?"

"Because my little brother was reaped. He's only 14 and has so much to live for. I just couldn't let him die out there. So I promised to go out there and win for him."

The audience reacted as if they saw a cute puppy or a newborn baby. At this point, Clint knew he was playing his cards right.

"Let's say you do win." Caesar suggested. "You return home to your district to your people. About them, do you have a certain lady to go home to?"

"No." Clint replied. "Not in the way you're implying."

"C'mon. Don't lie to me Clint. Look at that handsome face. There has to be someone." Clint knew that this was when he had to admit to the world what he's been hiding for some time now.

"Fine. You bursted it out of me. There is this one girl from home that I've had a crush on forever. But now, I doubt we'll ever work out."

"I'll tell you what. You go out there and win this thing. Then when you return home, she can't say no to you."

"Thanks. But I don't think winning the SHIELD Games is ever going to help me."

"Why so?"

Clint took a deep breath. "Because she came here with me."

"I'm sorry. But I wish you the best of luck." They both rose. "Give it up for Clint!"

* * *

Backstage, where the District 12 people were watching the interview. Tony and Maria exchanged looks. Natasha just stared at the television screen not knowing what to think at what Clint just said. She didn't know that anybody could love her. Little did she know what _love_ was. She never felt it, or even shared it.

As soon as she saw Clint, Natasha stormed up to him and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean you love me?!"

"I meant that-" Clint started before Maria and Tony broke up the fight.

"Just calm down." Maria whispered to Natasha.

"I'm just asking him." Natasha defended herself. "What the hell was that?!"

"He was doing you a favor." Tony said on behalf on Clint.

"How? Making me look weak? Now they're really going to kill me."

"He made you look desirable." Tony finally said. Natasha seemed to cool off. "If they know that Clint likes you, other people will too. That summons up to one word Red, sponsors. Which you could use if you want to protect your damn life!"

"I'm sorry Barton." Natasha whispered to him.

"It's cool." Clint replied. "There's a lot of stress and tension." Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"You know, it's been quite a long night." Maria said as they headed to the elevator. "Why don't we all enjoy a good nights sleep. Tomorrow is The SHIELD Games after all."

* * *

**I changed my mind, this has officially become my longest chapter ever. There is just one more chapter before the actual starting of the games. I know that's what you've all been waiting for. But the next chapter is full of Clintasha feels!**


	11. Five Simple Words

**As you can possibly tell, I am spending more time on this story! And I'm incredibly sad since I just watched Doctor Who and just witnessed my favorite ship Amy/Rory die... OH MY GAWD THE FEELS! I LITERALLY CRIED!**

**Warning: Clintasha feels beyond this point...I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

* * *

Many hours from now will define them for the rest of their lives. Will they win and return home? Or lose the Games along with their lives? With that running through their heads, who could sleep? Clint and Natasha both had the same thoughts. They both got up and walked right out of bed.

Clint walked down the dark hallway and headed out to the balcony. What caught his eye first was the giant screen playing the highlights of the interviews. But what he didn't notice was Natasha already standing there.

"Hi." Clint started. It was now even more awkward between them ever since Natasha slammed him against a wall and yelled.

"Hey." Natasha replied seeming mediocre about the whole situation. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Who would be able to? Tomorrows a big day. For us. For our families." Clint noticed Natasha's head go down when he said the word 'family'. "What is it Natasha? Did I say something?"

"No." She replied. "It's just, I've been wanting to get something off my chest and I haven't told anyone about this. Maybe you could be the first." Clint's heart warmed up as he nodded his head allowing her to proceed. "I technically have no family."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "Those two people at the bakery-"

"-aren't my parents." Natasha finished. Clint looked shocked. "Well, they're my _foster_ parents. I was adopted when I was 5. The only reason I was adopted was mainly because those two people needed help in the bakery. They never loved me. Always yelled at me or hit me when I burn something or do a sloppy frosting job. I never felt love before so I'm not 100% sure on how to kind of, spread it out to people."

"I'm sorry." Clint answered standing next to her. He realized his life wasn't as bad anymore. "I grew up without my dad. He died in a mining explosion."

"I heard. Many fathers died during that incident."

"That's not all. My mom went on some kind of depression phase. I'm talking about no talking or even _eating at times_. She completely blanked out on us. So that was when I had to take charge of the family. Hunt for food and all that."

"I get it, Barton." She replied. "We're just two people who have known each other for many years. We just never crossed the same path. And once we did, it turns out we have much more in common then we thought."

"Natasha, what will happen?"

"With what?"

"If one of us win?"

"That question's kind of vague, don't you think?" Natasha looked at him. "Which one of us is going to win in your little fantasy?" She smirked at him.

"I'm just saying that if I win, I don't know what will happen."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. I just don't want to feel as if they own me. Like I'm their little puppet they can just control after. Tomorrow, no matter what happens. I want to still be me. I don't want to be changed."

Natasha processed what he just said and agreed even though deep down, she couldn't accept that thought. What kind of psychology was he playing at this point? "I just can't afford to think like that. Ever."

"Natasha. I know that Tony thought what I said was all for the cameras. But there needs to be something admitted."

"Didn't you do all that at the interview?"

"Yes. But Tony mentioned that it was all for the cameras. For attention. For sponsors." Natasha nodded her head. "Well, let's just start from the beginning. It was since we were children. Your red curls were longer and more bouncy back then. You always thought that nobody could notice you. But I was the only one who could tell you were there. You were the smartest and prettiest; you still are. And what I've been meaning to say this back at home. Now, we're both here. In an unlikely event. Maybe it was fate, destiny."

"Those are only in fairy tales." Natasha proclaimed. "Main characters supposedly meeting up in a life or death situation just knowing that they're going to fall in love and get married. Impossible."

Clint looked at the star-filled sky knowing that he just made the conversation much more awkward. "You heard what Preston said during his interview, ''There is always a miracle in the most serious situation.' Maybe this was a miracle."

"What are you implying?" Natasha asked. "That we're just some fairy tale?! We don't really exist?! This is just some stupid story?!"

"Not at all." He defended. "Look, my point is that whatever I said during the interview was all me. Tony had nothing to do with it. That was really me, Natasha. I actually like you." Natasha didn't know how to feel at the moment. Her heart was all warm and her hands suddenly became clammy. Instead of responding, she turned around and started to head back inside. "Natasha..." He muttered. She turned back around. "Please tell me something."

Natasha turned back and walked right in front of Clint. She looked right into his eyes and never noticed how blue they were.

"Just 5 words Clint." Natasha whispered. "That's all I need to say." Clint was waiting for this moment for who knows how long and it was finally here, under the stars the night before the big day.

"What is it?" He asked trying to contain his excitement.

"Just 5 simple words that can help you tomorrow." She placed her hands on his shoulders. Could this be what he was waiting for? "I won't kill you tomorrow. Natasha lightly patted his cheek with her hand and started to head back inside for the night.

After a moment, Clint shuffled his feet as he headed inside. He figured he might figure out how he stands with Natasha tomorrow in The SHIELD Games.


	12. Cornucopia

**OH MY GAWD! THE SEASON FINALE OF DOCTOR WHO WAS SO DAMN EPIC! THERE WERE SO MANY FEELS! AND WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE OLD GUY AT THE END?! NOW I'M CONFUSED...HELP ME! AND NOW, THEY EXPECT ME TO WAIT A WHOLE BUNCH OF MONTHS FOR THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY! JESUS, I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! I THINK I NEED HELP, I POSSIBLY BROKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON...**

**Never mind...I'm just being an uncoordinated, socially awkward fangirl. You know what, I'm just going to shut the hell up, keep my fandom feels to myself and just start the chapter I know most of you have been waiting for.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day that all 24 of them weren't waiting for since the day they got reaped. After the training courses, the million dollar question was, 'We're They Prepared For This?' Destiny will decide their fate. Whether it was living or dying.

Clint and Natasha awkwardly put on their jackets with Tony leaning against the doorframe. As he watched the two of them get ready, he was curious himself on different matters. Did he train them well enough? Did he tell them everything they needed to know. What else was there to say? This was their battle, and they needed all the support to carry them on.

"You ready?" He asked them. Clint and Natasha both looked at each other and nodded their heads as they walked into the elevator. The duo was both wearing the same ensemble made of capris khakis, a light windbreaker, black hiking boots and a mahogany tee. And with Natasha's own addition, a Black Widow belt buckle for support from Pepper, back home.

"Any last-minute advice?" Clint asked. Natasha turned to listen. This was possibly the last time they would ever get that answer.

"Don't go to the cornucopia." Tony blurted out.

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"It's a bloodbath. Everyone goes there for their survival weapons. And when they have it, they're going to kill you with it."

"Then how are we supposed to survive?" Clint asked. Natasha was thinking the same thing. "Don't we need survival items?"

"Yeah, but I don't want any of you to die." Both Clint and Natasha's hearts warmed up when Tony said that. "Also, don't step off the pedestal before the countdown or else they'll blow you to bits."

"Well, who will be dumb enough to do that?" Natasha asked rhetorically. Tony gave her a face saying that has happened before. "Oh...nevermind."

When the elevator doors opened, Clint and Natasha walked out and saw two tubes big enough for a person to get in along with two scientists carrying a huge needle each. Both of them got stabbed with the needle that seemed to be an excruciating pain. That's great, just basically great, give us pain to suffer before we even enter the arena.

Clint glanced at his arm and noticed a blue light glowing. Gross. What if it was poison? Stupid Capitol rigged The Games. No wonder The Careers win every year.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Tracking device." Tony responded as he walked up to them.

"So they know where to kill us in the arena if they have too." Natasha said rhetorically. "That's even better."

"Now's the part where you enter those tubes and they send you to the arena." Tony placed his hands on their shoulders. They all leaned forward touching heads. "Look, I don't care who wins. As long as one of you come out alive. It'll be alright. Best of luck to the both of you." They all rose up.

Clint and Natasha stood in front of the tubes.

"Shoot straight Barton." Natasha told him.

Clint smiled in response. "Kick some ass Natasha."

They both entered the tube. As it ascended, they couldn't see anything around them. To be honest, it was a bit of a claustrophobic situation. When they reached the top, they were surrounded by water on top of their pedestal. When they looked around them, the other 22 tributes were in a circle surrounding one thing. The Cornucopia, a silver horn-shaped structure used to hold all the weapons. That's right, they had to swim to get their weapons. Clint and Natasha didn't care what Tony said, they we're going in.

* * *

_20...19...18..._

Hearts beating fast.

_17...16...15..._

Sweat pouring down their faces even though no exercise has actually started.

_14...13...12..._

Hands suddenly clammy.

_11...10..._

Shockingly, the unknown male tribute from District 6 fell over into the water below. All of the tributes looked around knowing that the poor kid was going to be blown to bits. As they all anticipated what was going to happen, a transparent forcefield appeared around them as an explosion blew the kid to bits. A canon went off signaling a dead tribute as the countdown proceeded.

_9...8...7..._

All 46 pairs of eyes were laid on the weapon they all wanted.

_6...5...4.._

Knees becoming wobbly as the last three seconds were about to be announced.

_3...2..._

Diving positions in progress.

_1...0... - Happy SHIELD Games_

All 23 tributes dived in the water and made the 25 meter swim to the Cornucopia. As they reached the island, many of the tributes were picking up the weapons and backpacks they needed.

* * *

The Careers basically dominated The Cornucopia.

"Get all you can!" Thalia exclaimed as she quickly put on her taser gloves. "I'm going to test these babies out."

Thalia jumped on the female tribute from District 8 and shocked her to death.

Natasha saw what Thalia did to that girl from the other side of the mini island and was shocked. Those little gloves pack real heat. She was putting those into consideration. But at the moment, she was more focused on a backpack at other end of the mini island. She was running as fast as she could to it when she saw Avery run off with it. Dammit, she was good. She quickly looked around and saw another backpack in sight. As Natasha was running towards it, she got trampled by a male tribute from District 4. He pointed a knife towards her chest.

Before he could stab it in her, Natasha kicked him in the air and he got shot a few bullets. As blood got splattered onto her, she looked up and saw that he was shot by Fabian.

When the two made eye-contact, Fabian pointed his gun at her and Natasha ran for her life. She blocked the bullets with her backpack as she jumped into the water.

"I'll get you Red!" She heard Fabian yell before she went too deep and muted out his voice.

Electra went deep inside The Cornucopia and found the weapon she was looking for this whole time. A trusty axe. But unlucky for her, beside her was the sword. And behind her was the eventual user of the sword, Preston.

She shook with fear as she slashed him over with her axe. Unfortunately, it only gave him a cut on his face. Preston grabbed the sword and slammed it straight down through a table attempting to hit her. Electra took that opportunity to run out. As she made it outside The Cornucopia and to the edge, Preston was hot on her trail. As he reached her, a small circular device rolled between the two of them. In an immediate reaction, Electra threw her axe across the water into a tree as she dove in just in time avoiding the explosion. Courtesy of Electra's fellow tribute, Miguel.

Preston flew back, sword in hand and landed right in front of Asteria. She placed her battle stave on his chest and glared at him.

"Honestly Preston." She muttered to him. "The Games just started and you're already being a failure."

"You're probably going to die before me." Preston shot back. Asteria pointed a fist at his face.

"Keep on talking and your life might be ended right now."

"Whoa." Thalia said as she stood between the two. "We're The Careers. The only time where we would kill each other is if we're the last four standing. Everyone seems gone at the moment, let's go."

As The Careers left The Cornucopia, Clint appeared from behind the shadows. He picked up his bow and a quiver full of arrows and ran out. Before he jumped into the water, he heard a noise behind him. He pulled out an arrow, pointed it behind him and saw Jada pointing a knife at him.

"How 'bout this, we both just swim to the other side and don't kill each other?" Clint offered trying to save both of their knives.

"Fine." Jada replied. "But no funny business."

"I promise."

Jada put away her knife as Clint put back his arrow. Together, they both jumped in the water and swam to the other side.

* * *

So far, 14 cannons were blown. Meaning that only 10 tributes remained.

Just in the mini island of The Cornucopia, blood was splattered all over. Dead corpses filled it all. Some were even in the water floating in their own blood. Somewhere beyond the arena were those 10 tributes wandering around in the midst of surviving.

This was just the beginning of The SHIELD Games.

* * *

**Link to my first and new one-shot, Hello Sweetie. Check it out! If it doesn't work, just go to my profile and read it from there.**

_**Plot: Steve reads the files about his old comrades. All dead. But once he reaches Peggy's file, something restrains him from reading it. That's when Peggy suddenly walks in the room. Is this his imagination? Or real life? (Post-Avengers, One-Shot)**_

** s/9308668/1/Hello-Sweetie**


	13. The SHIELD Games - Day 1

Every single one of the tributes ran to one point of the arena and were put in awe. This wasn't the woods or the beach like the past arenas, it was a rainforest. Meaning there are more toxic death traps lying around. And since it was so hot, why did they need to have a windbreaker?

Avery walked around the rainforest for a bit. She was amazed by the colorful trees and birds all around her. She sat on top of a rock and decided to take a peek at what's in her backpack. When she unzipped it, she heard a noise from the distance. Panicking, she threw her backpack into a nearby bush and jumped into a nearby pond.

She held her breath as she went underwater. Avery kept her eyes open underwater as she saw four figures walk by. The Careers. Once she saw they were far enough, she tip-toed out of the water, picked up her backpack from the bush and headed the other direction.

"Where should we set up our little camp?" Preston asked.

"It needs to be somewhere where we could see tributes coming if they're going to attack us." Asteria said. "What about you bro? Your kill list still in thought."

"Oh yeah.." Fabian muttered as he reloaded his gun. "There's the RedHead and Spanish Boy."

"You know, Spanish Boy could actually help us." Thalia said.

"How?" Asteria wondered.

"He does have bombs as his weapons."

"Your point?" Preston asked Thalia.

"Maybe we could use his little bombs to secure our little profits."

The Careers smiled at her idea.

"I guess we're finding Spanish Boy first." Fabian said.

* * *

Jada was the smallest tribute left. But her smallness didn't matter to her. In a huge rainforest like this, her size didn't matter either. As she walked around, she heard something behind her. Jada turned around and could have sworn she saw Electra swinging her axe.

Electra was pretty buff compared to her and Jada knew that she could possibly kill her. She ripped off her windbreaker, tied it around her waist and ran deeper into the jungle. When she turned around, Electra was chopping her way through the trees. Jada turned around and almost fell off a cliff that turned out to be a waterfall.

She had one idea. It was pretty stupid, but it was the best she had at the moment. Jada took a few steps back and jumped off the waterfall into the water below. She swam to the surface and saw from above Electra looking over.

"Great plan..." Jada muttered to herself.

Electra saw Jada jump over and noticed that it wasn't the worst plan. She swung her axe over her shoulder and decided to continue her journey. It was shocking that she was in the SHIELD Games. She, herself, didn't know she was capable of even surviving The Cornucopia.

The past of the SHIELD Games events was what scared her most. Brutal fights, gory deaths and sometimes, the game makers usually play tricks to _make _you die. I guess that's because they wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

Speaking of turn of events, Electra turned around and saw a small frog on the ground. She bent down beside it and noticed it was unusual. The frog was pink and yellow with blue polka dots. To her shock, the frog stuck it tongue at her and hit her neck. Electra felt her neck and felt an orange substance. She was right.

"I was just poisoned..." She muttered as her vision became blurry.

* * *

Natasha was leaning against tree at the moment. She was tired of running around and decided to take a break. The Games started, and she was hungry. Natasha looked in her backpack hoping to see at least a piece of bread. Great, all that was in there were some matches, a blanket and something useful, two Glock 26 guns all loaded. But her stomach was growling. She needed food.

Who knows, instead of being killed in the arena, she could just die of starvation. She zipped up her backpack and noticed that the sun was turning a shade of orange or pink. It was almost night which meant that she would need a place to sleep. Off to continue her journey...

* * *

Clint on the other hand was finding a tree big enough to climb in. He decided it would be legit enough since he could tell if Electra was going to chop down the tree. Speaking of Electra, he hasn't seen her in a while. He hopes she's doing well.

As he passed by a huge tree he thought was good enough to use. He ran up to it and tripped over something. Clint did a forward somersault and pulled out an arrow. Seeing nothing in the dark, he shot an arrow and noticed that it hit nothing. Confused, Clint walked back to the place where he tripped and noticed a shiny metal contraption. Clint picked it up and noticed it was an axe. The one Electra possibly used.

He looked to his right and saw Electra's body on the ground.

"Oh my god..." He muttered as he checked for a pulse. She was out cold but there was a minimum heartbeat. Thinking on what could have happened, he noticed an orange substance coming from her neck. "Frog poison..." He remembered learning it from school. "Good thing I also know a cure." His dad taught him back when he was alive.

_'Why do you want to save her?'_ He thought. That was true. _'She'll possibly be killing you anyway.'_

"Yeah...well, I have a plan for her and I. It'll work. Just have to bring her back to life first."

* * *

Natasha was walking in the dark with a gun in her hand. She tiptoed everywhere to make sure nobody would find her, especially Fabian. At this point, Natasha was scared of him most of all unlike the natural deaths. He had a huge machine gun on him and look at her, she had only two Glock 26 guns.

Shaking with fear, a circular device rolled beside her. Knowing what it was, she was about to run and once it exploded, she rolled onto the ground dropping her gun.

Natasha was feeling the ground for her gun before a guy jumped on top of her. She could make out the face as Miguel. Natasha tried to kick him off, but he pointed a gun to her chest. It was her Glock 26.

In an immediate response, Natasha bit his hand making him fall over.

"You really want to kill me?!" Natasha exclaimed at Miguel. "We're both on Fabian's kill list and if I'm gone, he's going straight for you."

"Well, it will be easier for me to win without you in the way." He responded with Natasha's gun pointed at her.

"Try to kill me..." She muttered. Natasha did a backflip but caught herself with her hands. She did a ninja get-up and kicked him past a few bushes Natasha rubbed her hands on her capris and picked up her gun. "Idiot..."

Miguel landed on the ground and a light shined in his face. Once his vision adjusted, he saw The Careers above him.

"You just got beat up by a girl from District 12." Thalia said to him. Her gloves were shining bright as if she was about to kill him. "You might even be doing worse than Preston."

Preston nudged her.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Miguel asked trembling with fear.

"I won't." Asteria scoffed as she played with her battle stave.

"But what about your brother?"

"He won't either."

"Why?"

Fabian cocked his gun. "Let's make a deal Miguel. It might cost you your own life..."

* * *

**I added some little violence just to pump up the ending. And yes, Clint and Electra will be allies in the arena. I'll possibly imply it in the next chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS IS A CLINTASHA STORY! And it can't be Clintasha without the Tasha part. I'll probably update tomorrow. We'll see by then.**


	14. The SHIELD Games - Day 2

**Now I'm so freakin confused. First, all of you wanted me to rush this story and get to the games. And I was thinking, "Yeah, sure, I get that. The Games will possibly be the most fun chapter of the whole story." So I made my way to it. Then when I finally get to the first chapter of the games, I'm like, "Ok, you all will be happy." But someone is now telling me to slow down. Honestly, what the hell do all of you want me to do?**

**On the bright side, I got a blue streak in my hair. **

* * *

_"You're not going to kill me are you?" Miguel asked trembling with fear._

_"I won't." Asteria scoffed as she played with her battle stave._

_"But what about your brother?"_

_"He won't either."_

_"Why?"_

_Fabian cocked his gun. "Let's make a deal Miguel. It might cost you your own life..."_

"What do you want?" Miguel wondered.

"Let's see." Asteria said as she playfully walked around her. Miguel was still hesitant on why he was still sitting there. "We have a lot of survival items in our backpacks and you have bombs. If I'm playing my cards right, that means that you have the ultimate security for us." Miguel nodded his head. "How would you like to team up with us?"

Miguel didn't even hesitate to answer. "Of course."

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 2_

Electra's eyes fluttered open and the bright sunshine hit her along as the humidity waved passed her. She sat up and looked to her right and saw her axe beside her. How long has it been? Why wasn't she dead? Didn't that strange-looking frog poison her? Electra sat there confused as Clint ran through a bush and saw her.

"Good. You're awake." He said. "I was worried that it wouldn't work. Look, we have a big day ahead of us if we're going to win this. I know that only one tribute can win, but we should be able to go as far as possible." Clint smiled as Electra still gave him the confused as hell look. "What is it?"

"Why am I alive?" She asked as she got up and picked up her axe. Clint was now feeling wary about this whole thing. "What did you do?"

Clint adjusted his bow not knowing where this conversation would go. "I saved you."

"Why? This is The SHIELD Games. Not some classic game of tag where you could call a 'T-O' and save someone. We're all supposed to die in the end of this Clint. It would have been easier for you if you just let me die. But now that I'm alive, I'm taking you down." She threw her axe at him.

Clint ducked and was all of a sudden confused. You save a chick's life and then she takes yours. He didn't understand women. Especially the ones in the SHIELD Games. Clint pointed an arrow and shot it. Electra jumped to the side and rolled on the ground. Clint triggered his bow and activated a different arrow.

"Let's see what this one does..." He muttered. Might as well give it a shot, literally. Clint shot the arrow and it exploded into a large net which captured Electra. He bent down beside her and noticed her struggling to get out. "Don't fight it Electra."

"Now that I'm trapped. What's your reason for saving me?" She asked.

"Look, I have a plan to kill the Careers for good."

A smile approached Electra's face. She liked the sound of that. "Maybe if you would free me, we'll chat about this."

* * *

_Many Hours Later..._

Natasha was walking around the rainforest with no worries. She had two of her guns strapped onto her thai holsters in case she needed to use them. She climbed on top of some rocks and noticed a cliff below. Natasha bent over to see that it was possibly endless. Unfortunately she stumbled over. Thinking she was going to fall, something actually regained her balance.

Natasha's curiosity suddenly shot up like a rocket. She picked up a stick on the ground and threw it at the emptiness expecting it to fall through like she should have. But the stick bounced off and she ducked as it flew above her. Natasha stood up on the rocks again and placed her hand on it. It started glowing blue where ever her hands would touch.

"Forcefield..." She muttered under her breath. "This whole thing is just a forcefield with us in it...So this is where all the money went."

Natasha stepped back with amazement and turned back. But what Natasha also saw shocked her. There was a type of mist in the general area she was in. She thought the game makers would want her dead at this point for figuring out the forcefield. She ripped off her windbreaker and used it to defend her face as she ran through the mist. This was hell.

When she finally made it on the other side, she threw her wind breaker on the ground and decided to take a breather. She started to cough to catch her breath. But something tingled inside of her. The Game Makers probably wanted her to run just so she'll fall into their little trap.

She just fell into deep shit.

The Careers just walked out from behind a tree. Once they all laid eyes on her, she looked as if she was their meal.

"Get her!" Thalia exclaimed as they started running after her.

Natasha ran as fast as her feet could carry her while attempting to dodge Fabian's machine gun bullets. She realized that running straight wasn't a help. Panicking on the spot, she looked up and saw a tall sturdy tree. When The Careers caught up to her, they all looked up and saw her climbing the tree.

"What are you going to do about it bro?" Asteria asked her brother Fabian who seemed to be in a thinking phase.

"Wasting your bullets won't help you." Preston stated. The three other Careers plus Miguel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then climb." Thalia said. They all looked at her to do it. "What? Hell no."

"Just shut up." Asteria said as she slammed her battle-staves for Miguel to hold. "I'll do it." Asteria began to climb, but then fell back to the ground halfway.

"Guess they didn't teach you how to climb." Natasha mocked as she noticed that she was already at the top of the tree. She looked at the tree she was in and realized she made a stupid decision. "Poisonous leaves." She muttered only for herself to hear. "If it contacts with skin, then sayonara." She looked down at the Careers plus Miguel possibly thinking of a way to kill her and thought of something. "If only I could cut through the wood with a gun."

As the sun set, she sat down on that branch and thought, 'Might as well sleep here for the night.'

* * *

**You know what Natasha's thinking? Oh yeah...just consider my little rant at the beginning of the chapter and write what you think I should do.**


	15. The SHIELD Games - Day 3

**Sorry for the long wait. But you have to admit, this hasn't been the longest I've left you hanging. Now, enjoy this while it lasts!**

* * *

_As the sun set, she sat down on that branch and thought, 'Might as well sleep here for the night.'_

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 3_

Natasha woke up with the sun hitting her face. She looked down and instantly remembered that she was more than 10 feet off the ground with the Careers camping underneath the tree. Just wonderful. There was no way to escape. Whether she went up or down, it was basically a suicide route bound to happen.

What distracted her was something in the tree across from her. She pulled her knees to her chest thinking that it could be anything. A rabid monkey, a wild bird or even some animal with vicious teeth.

Out the tree came out Jada. Natasha still held onto her knees unsure of what will happen since Jada pulled out a knife. Jada had it pointed directly at her. Natasha trembled as she picked up one of her guns. She didn't want to shoot a small girl like Jada, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Don't shoot..." Jada muttered only for her to hear. Natasha still had the gun pointed at her. It could have been a trick. Before Natasha could pull the trigger, Jada threw the knife. Natasha winced as the knife skinned her head and hit the part of the trunk right above her.

Natasha looked at Jada as she put the gun back in her holster. She looked at the little girl confused, did she just miss? She looked into Jada's eyes and read that she meant to do that. With her hands, Jada pointed to one of the branches and made a cutting motion followed by pointing down at the Careers.

Natasha smirked and totally understood what she motioned. She pulled out the knife as Jada disappeared into the trees. Natasha stood up and balanced herself to reach the branch. "Take that Careers." She said to herself as she began cutting the branch. When it was half done, she looked down and noticed that some of the Careers we're slowly waking up. Shit. Her arm was cramping up as she continued. When she saw Fabian get-up, she was cutting even faster than before since he was the one who wanted her dead most, not to mention that she wanted him dead most of all. Once the branch was hanging on a splinter of wood, she gave it one final chop before sending it to the ground.,

When it hit them, all she heard was a high-pitched girl scream along with a group of people running away. One of them stayed behind. Natasha secretly hoped it was Fabian who did that so one, she could laugh about it, two, she can run free in the games with no worries. If it was Asteria, Fabian would probably take out his pain with his gun on her.

The canon went off. He/she was officially dead.

Natasha grabbed a nearby vine and swung down to the ground. She had to admit, that was kind of fun. But Natasha was shocked when she saw who was dead.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

"Seems that someone else is dead." Electra said to Clint talking about the canon.

"Yeah..." Clint muttered hoping it wasn't someone in mind. Electra could tell he was upset.

"Hey, for all we know, the RedHead is still breathing." She smiled at him. "But about this whole conversation, what was your plan at the beginning?"

"Ending the Careers."

"How so?"

"Look, the Careers always have a stash of supplies somewhere in the arena." Clint explained. "Knowing the Careers, They are possibly only 3 of them at this point."

"Wrong." A different voice said. Clint and Electra both turned around and saw Avery standing there. Was she behind them the whole time? Man, her stealth really was good. "One of them died, you're right on that. But they teamed up with Miguel who is armed with bombs."

"One of them are dead?" Clint asked Avery. "Who killed him...or her?"

"Natasha."

Clint was shocked. Sure, Natasha had the cover of a possible killer, but he didn't know she actually meant that. But, he was happy that Natasha was still alive.

"How did she kill him or her?" Clint wondered.

"She poisoned them."

"Look Avery," Electra started. Now was the time for a very informative question. "to me, it seems as if you know about what's going on in the Games rather than on how to win it."

Avery nodded her head. "It's called knowing your competition."

Electra smiled at her. "Smart. But one question, do you know where the Careers are going?"

"Well, I did overhear that they're planning to stash all of their items somewhere where they could see a victim coming." Clint and Electra looked at each other confused. Where could they be? "Well, I'm leaving now. Good luck!"

They both watched as she disappeared into the rainforest.

"How come we don't just kill her?" Electra asked Clint.

Clint just looked at her. "What is it with you and killing?"

"What is with you and saving people?" Before Clint could respond, Electra said something else. "In fact, why don't you bring the Career that died back there back to life?" Clint looked offended by her words. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

"Now, onto a serious matter, where could the Careers be?"

"Until we find them, let's just hope Avery would come back and tell us where they are."

"Says the one who wanted to kill her 10 seconds back."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

* * *

_The canon went off. He/she was officially dead._

_Natasha grabbed a nearby vine and swung down to the ground. She had to admit, that was kind of fun. But Natasha was shocked when she saw who was dead._

_"Oh my god..."_

Natasha winced at the sight of Thalia's dead body. But mainly because she couldn't believe that she just killed a Career. Who could have thought that a girl from District 12 can kill a Career. If it was that easy, killing Fabian might be a cinch. What should she do now? All she had was a backpack and two guns. She looked back at Thalia's carcass and saw that the taser gloves were still on. Natasha pulled them off and put them on her hands.

It felt nice how they sparked.

"Now, let's see if I can test them out on someone..."

* * *

**Now there boys and girls is your first dead tribute of the 56th annual SHIELD Games:**

**R.I.P: Thalia Collins, Female Career Tribute From District 2**


	16. The SHIELD Games - Day 4

**Sorry for the late update, but I was caught up with a piano exam and I made the talent show (shocking right?) I actually have something to do.**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 4_

"What's your plan?" Electra asked. "We've been on about this for about 2 days."

"Electra, we need to find them first." Clint stated as he fixed the arrows in his quiver. "You can't make a plan without knowing where to start."

Electra nodded her head approving. "Touché Clint."

"Exactly."

"But we don't know where they are and we've been looking for about 2 day." She nagged. "We've looked the whole arena. This entire rainforest is what we checked."

Clint knew that she was right. They have searched the entire arena; about twice. But where else could they be. It was a group of 3 killing machines with a bomb distributer, and a gigantic pile of stuff. How hard was it to find them?

"Wait." Clint said getting an idea. "We've check every place in the arena except one area."

"Where?" She asked.

"The Cornucopia."

"Smart Barton." She smiled. "Race you there."

* * *

Natasha watched from behind the trees as the Careers stocked up their goods. Something inside of her was telling her to pull out her guns and shoot. But the other half was telling her that something worse will be happening if she did so. She just decided to walk away from it. There were two people on the same side who had the same ambition: kill her.

When she walked around, she heard a stick break. Knowing that it wasn't her, she turned around and just saw the wildlife and plants. But what stood out was a dark shadow on the ground.

Natasha pulled out one of her guns and intentionally shot a few bullets against a rock on the ground causing the person to stumble back from behind the tree and fall on the ground. She held her hands up surrendering but Natasha lowered her gun.

"Jada." Natasha said as she helped her up. "What are you doing?"

"Same thing as you." She replied as she brushed off her pants. "Exploiting the Careers."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know. They're all armed with guns and so much more that's too potent compared to my knives."

"You'll never know."

"But for our own sakes, we need to get out of here, The Careers could be onto us."

"Then just run."

They both started running off into the forest away from the possible Careers.

* * *

The Careers all gathered in a circle with their weapons and looked off into the forest where they heard something.

"You heard that?" Asteria asked as she spun around her battle staves.

"Yeah..." Preston said as he pulled out his sword. "Gun shots."

"Who in the arena has guns?" Miguel asked them. "Besides you, Fabian."

"Asteria?" Fabian asked for her to clarify. She did happen to know who had what to defend themselves.

"Let's see bro," Asteria began. "Boy from 12 has a bow n arrows, Girl from 5 has nothing."

"How does she expect to win?" Preston asked.

"Shut up." She slapped his arm. "Now let me see, where did I leave off?...Oh right, Girl from 11 has knives, Girl from 7 has an axe and RedHead from 12 has guns. Not sure if I missed anybody although we probably found the answer to our question."

"But there wasn't a canon." Fabian stated. "Meaning she probably missed." He began to laugh. "Killing her will be a synch."

"Whose going?" Miguel asked them.

"You will." Fabian asked as he cocked his gun. Miguel looked shocked. "Your bombs knocked her down a first time. Why not a second. And hey, this time I'll be there to shoot her." They both started to run to her.

* * *

Electra and Clint made it to the edge of the water-filled moat surrounding The Cornucopia. They were both amazed as they saw the pile of supplies that could last them the whole SHIELD Games. But what shocked them most was that Fabian and Miguel were both leaving their base.

"What are they both doing?" Clint whispered to her.

"Probably after Natasha." Electra guessed. "I heard her gunshots back there. Fabian's probably going."

"And there's still Asteria and Preston watching." Clint mentioned as they saw Fabian and Miguel run off into the forest. "But did you see how they swam?"

Clint snickered. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does." She replied using a serious tone. "They swam around in a pattern, a fluent motion, not just straight. They rigged this."

"Nobody can solve this. Bombs could be anywhere." Out from the forest, they saw Avery. They both could see her solving the puzzle in her head. She was going to do this. "They better get a canon ready."

Avery jumped in the water and swam the exact swimming pattern as Fabian and Miguel did. Asteria and Preston didn't even notice her. When she climbed on the land she swiftly ran to the pile, grabbed a few things and went back to the forest without anyone noticing.

"Damn it." Clint muttered to himself. "She could have been a good ally." Electra glared at him and pointed her axe at him. "Hey, she could have gotten us food."

"Touché Clint." Electra replied. "But how are we going to do this? Obviously they're not going to leave their pile alone. There's going to be one person watching the stash. How are you going to blow it up?"

"I have a plan. It's kind of risky, you want to do it?"

"I'm in the SHIELD Games." She retorted. "Nothing more risky can ever happen."

"Touché Electra." He smirked at the brunette. "You're going to need great agility, stamina and tree-cutting skills."

"Which I already have."

"Anyways, you're going to be at one end of the arena chopping down some trees and making a huge bonfire to get their attention. Two of them will head there expecting one of us to be there. Then you will run as fast as you can to the other end of the arena and do the same. One of them will head there and possibly leave Miguel here. While you make a run for it, I will shoot the stash making it explode. Then, they're goners." He looked at Electra. "This happens tomorrow. You ready?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

"Is it true?" Jada asked Natasha.

"What is?" Natasha asked confused.

_...Beep..._

"About you and the boy from 12? You two like each other?"

Natasha looked away since she didn't want the small one to see her blush. She didn't know why she was blushing red in the first place. Natasha was just hoping her face didn't currently match her curls.

_...Beep..._

"Do you?" Jada asked getting persuasive. Man, she really was interested.

"I'm not sure." Natasha replied. "Sure, he's admitted to liking me. But I'm not sure how I feel. Everything's mixed up in my head. It's like its his little fantasy that he wants me to be a part of."

_...Beep..._

"Well, do you want to join his little land?"

"If I could, how can I when I'm possibly going to die here."

_...Beep...Beep..._

"Do you hear something?" Jada asked referring to that distinctive beeping noise. Natasha nodded her head as she walked towards the noise. When she approached a pile of vines, she kicked all of them off and saw a ticking time bomb. The Careers were onto her.

"Jada..." She muttered as she grabbed her hand. "Run!"

_...BOOM...!_

Before they could make it far, the bomb exploded and Jada and Natasha separated in the air. Natasha slammed into a tree and fell onto the ground. She stumbled back on her feet and didn't see Jada in sight.

"Jada!" She exclaimed. "Where are you!"

"Over here!" Jada exclaimed.

Natasha ran over to the sound of her voice and saw that she was right in the middle of quicksand. It was a huge pond of it and if Natasha took a step, she would sink right in. She saw the small girl struggling to get out.

Natasha kneeled down to the edge and stretched her arm out. "Grab my hand!"

"You're too far." Jada whined.

"C'mon!" They heard a different voice say. Fabian. He was hot on their trail. "She's this way!"

"Jada!" Natasha exclaimed. "Try to reach for it!"

"No." Jada rejected it. "Fabian's coming along with Miguel and you need to run." Natasha shook her head. "Natasha, please."

"Fine." Natasha said as she stood up. "But I forgot to ask you. Earlier, when I was up in that tree, you could have had the chance to throw a knife in my heart. But instead, you saved me. Why?"

Jada looked at Natasha and a few tears rolled out of her own eyes. "I had hope. In you. You're a born warrior and leader. Take the SHIELD Games to victory. For me."

The last thing Natasha saw was Jada's face as she sunk down. The smallest tribute sacrificed herself and even saved her because she had hope in her. As the canon went off, Natasha was now more determined to win. For Jada. Even if she had to slice off Fabian's head herself. The last thing she did before leaving the site was pulling out both of her guns and spinning in a circle simantainously while shooting bullets rapidly in hopes that she shot Fabian. Now, she was on her own, just like in the beginning.

* * *

**R.I.P: Jada Russo, Female Tribute From District 11**


	17. The SHIELD Games - Day 5

**I plan for this chapter to just be Clint and Electra's plan. But idk, let's see where this goes. **

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 5_

"You ready?" Clint asked Electra.

Electra spun her axe in her hand. "Are you?"

"Totally." Clint turned around to begin walking and instantly tripped. Electra laughed as she helped him up. Clint looked and noticed on what he tripped on. It was a golden-colored box with a fancy ribbon and a tiny parachute. "A sponsor gift..."

"Someone actually likes us." Electra said as she took the box. "Or they agree with our plan." She opened the box and pulled out earpieces.

"Awesome!" Clint exclaimed as him and Electra put on their earpieces. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will see you soon."

"Same here." She replied feeling confident. "Just blow it up."

They both ran off in their separate directions to do their tasks.

* * *

Clint kneeled behind the bushes in front of the Cornucopia. He saw all four of them there sitting around their stuff. Where was Electra? He hoped she wasn't poisoned again.

"Electra," He said into his earpiece. "I've been here for 10 minutes already. You done yet?"

"Look up." She replied. Clint looked up and saw a smoke trail meaning that she already made the first fire. "Whose coming?"

Clint looked at the Careers who seemed to have just noticed it. As the Careers chatted it out, two of them eventually left.

"It's Fabian and Asteria." Clint told her. "Better get your move on."

"I'm one step ahead of you."

* * *

Electra ran as fast as she could through the rainforest attempting to make it to the other end. She ran past all the trees with the wind rushing through her hair. Electra hoped that deep down, she'll make it there before Asteria and Fabian find out the whole set-up was a hoax, they come back, she didn't accomplish her part of Clint's plan and lastly, she gets added to Fabian's kill list.

When she ran far enough, Electra chopped off some branches with her axe and threw them in a huge pile on the ground. Once it was big enough, she pulled out the box of matches from her pocket and lit a flame. She threw it in the pile and watched it engulf into flames.

"Clint," Electra said. "You see it."

Clint looked at the smoke trail slowly rising in the sky. "Yup. It's there."

"Are they coming?"

He noticed that only Preston was going with his sword in his hand leaving only Miguel guarding The Cornucopia.

"Preston is." Clint replied. "Get your ass out of there while I do my part of this."

* * *

Clint pulled out one of the explosive arrows and placed it in his bow. He tried to get a straight aim from behind a bush without Miguel seeing him. His eyes were on the middle of the stack. If he missed, it would ruin the whole plan.

He inhaled some oxygen to calm down the tension building inside of him. As Clint exhaled, he shot the arrow and realized he missed and it hit the ground beside the stash. Clint ducked as Miguel looked around his area.

"Dammit..." Clint muttered to himself. He missed. Epic failure for him.

When Miguel wasn't looking, Clint sneaked over to the edge of the moat for a better aim. He placed another arrow in his bow and had his eyes on the target. This was his last chance. If he blew it, the Careers would kill him and Electra. As he shot the arrow, it landed right in the middle of their stash.

Clint smiled. He actually shot it. The flashing red light signaled him to push the button on his bow. As he pushed it, a sigh of relief passed him. Although, he probably didn't think this plan 100% through. When remnants of the supplies landed in the water, he forgot that there were bombs planted in the water.

Those additional explosions sent Clint flying back. He slammed on the ground and actually cheered. His plan succeeded.

* * *

"Great job Clint!" Electra cheered as she continued running. "Your plan actually worked!"

They both ran to their meeting spot and grabbed each other in a huge hug. It was a moment to embrace that one of them might actually win. The two of them just dominated the Career tributes. But they could of just landed themselves a spot on Fabian's kill list. And if they're unlucky, their spots were right above Natasha.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Clint asked rhetorically.

From behind the trees, Preston showed up and clapped for them.

"So it was you two all along." He said. Obviously, he did not hear that whole conversation. His sword was being tossed playfully in his hand. "Well, get ready for this."

"Not on my watch!" Clint exclaimed as he quickly shot an arrow. Preston also threw his sword. The sword didn't hit him, but the arrow landed right in the middle of his chest. "Whoa, Electra. I just killed a Career."

He turned around to face Electra and noticed that Preston's sword was right in her chest. Clint almost fainted but decided to tear up instead. She pulled out the sword and threw it on the ground as if it was nothing. Her breathing began to get choppy as she was losing air and about to cry. When Electra stumbled back, Clint caught her and placed her gently on the ground.

"You're going to win..." Electra muttered as a tear rolled out of one of her green eyes. "You need to."

"No." Clint said as he tried not to cry. "Stay with me Electra."

They both looked at the wound on her chest and the blood forming around it.

"I guess you can't really save that." She said gasping for breath.

"I wish I could." He replied blinking back any upcoming tears.

"One last thing Clint...Thank you." She looked at him one more time. "For everything..."

As she took her last breath, Electra closed her eyes for good. Clint took that opportunity to cry. Without her, this plan wouldn't have been possible. But he knew it had to happen eventually. He stood up and looked at her body until the loud echoing sound made it clear she was gone.

_...BOOM...!_ He made that Preston's canon.

Next, he didn't want it to happen, but it had to.

_...BOOM...!_ That was Electra's. She was really dead at this point.

Before he decided to move on, he bent down towards and lightly kissed her forehead. It was the least he could have done for her. But now, he was a lone archer who had the same goal as before he teamed up with her: Winning the games. Before, he was just going to win for Barney, but now, he was also going to win for Electra. Without her, this plan wouldn't have been possible. But he knew it had to happen eventually. This was the SHIELD Games. And in it, until one victor remains, everybody knows that everybody dies.

* * *

**DOCTOR WHO QUOTE IS IN THERE! **

**R.I.P:** **Preston Jones, Male Career Tribute From District 2  
R.I.P: Electra Charmer From District 7**


	18. The SHIELD Games - Day 6

**Warning: (for once): Somewhat depressing chapter.  
Spoilers: No deaths, but it's still sad anyway  
One of the parts from FanFiction user: kimbee**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 6_

It was raining in the arena. The remaining tributes, Clint, Natasha, Asteria, Miguel, Fabian and Avery all remained sheltered protecting themselves from the rain. Whether they were in a tree, underneath a tree, inside the Cornucopia's interieur or in a cave, they all, minus Asteria and Fabian, avoided contact with each other. Miguel left the Career's pact after the explosion of their stash so he won't be next; but at this point, he was re-added to Fabian's kill list. Now, in the SHIELD Games, they didn't know what to do. Allies were lost, hope was delivered, and plans were gone.

So that's all they did. All six of them. For the whole day, they sat there not knowing what to do next. Future plans had to be rewritten. Well, it's not like there were any future plans in the first place. Not for Clint.

* * *

The Game Makers all looked at each other with the same looks not knowing on what to exactly do.

"Sir, they're just sitting there." One of them said. "Doing nothing."

"The SHIELD Games will never end if they continue to be lethargic." Another one pointed out.

The Head Game Maker paced around back and forth. He had ideas, but they were all for later in the Games. "Make the sun come out."

"May I ask why?"

"Two of our tributes will get off of their butts...Trust me."

One of them tapped a few buttons and suddenly, the rain stopped falling, the clouds faded away and the sun shone out towards the tributes.

* * *

Natasha and Clint noticed the sudden weather change and climbed out of the tree they were currently in. Mud got on their boots as they walked. The more the sun shined, was more humid the arena got. Boy did everyone hate this arena in more reasons than one. But, the two tributes from District 12 were the only ones walking around.

Of course, the both happened to be on opposite sides of the arena. But they were both doing the same thing and they were both thinking the same thing.

The duo stopped in front of different flower patches that were sparking up different colors. Purple, pink, white, orange, blue, green, yellow and all that. Possibly the most beautiful thing in all the arena. Who knew that an arena made for killing each other actually had some beauty.

Clint picked a bunch of pink and purple orchids. Natasha had a bunch of birds of paradise that were multicolored already. They threw away the excess leaves and weeds as they continued walking across the rainforest to their destination.

As they took a step closer, they kick-stepped along the way. His bow n arrows and her guns were casually in their holsters or their quiver since they had no worries today. Everyone was either hiding, or too sad to make an attack.

* * *

Once they knew they were close, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Clint saw the rough grass, dried blood and crushed plants. This was where she died. But her body, along with her axe and the sword that murdered her were gone. Clint shuffled up to the spot and remembered what happened. Immediate flashbacks entered his mind.

_"You're going to win. You have to."_

_"No. Stay with me Electra."_

_"I guess you can't really save that."_

_"I wish I could."_

_"One last thing Clint. Thank you. For everything."_

_"Boom...!" _Was when Clint instantly snapped back to reality. He placed those orchids on the spot where she died and leaned back on the tree where he just sat there. From this point on, he didn't have a plan to fall back on, nor anybody to make one with.

Natasha stood a foot away from the quicksand pit where she saw the little girl sink in. Her tear-filled dark brown eyes were the last thing Natasha saw. She still couldn't accept the fact that someone would sacrifice their life for hers.

_"Grab my hand!"_

_"You're too far!"_

_"Jada! Try to reach it!"_

_"No. Fabian's coming and you need to run. Natasha please."_

_"Fine. But I forgot to ask you. Earlier, when I was up in that tree, you could have had the chance to throw a knife in my heart. But instead, you saved me. Why?"_

_"I had hope. In you. You're a born warrior and leader. Take the SHIELD Games to victory. For me."_

_"Boom...!" _Natasha returned back to the real world and remembered why she was here. She placed the birds of paradise on the ground where she was standing and sat against a tree. She knew that she had no hope in winning being one of the last tributes.

* * *

_Meanwhile In The Capitol:_

Tony was watching the Games on one of the big screens wearing a snazzy suit and a drink in his hands. He was happy that his two tributes made it that far. But now, they were just sitting there doing nothing. If they keep on doing that, they're eventually going to be killed. This was the point where Tony, would start acting like the mentor he was supposed to be in the beginning. He walked up to the person he was looking for. The Head Game Maker.

"Seems as if this years SHIELD Games is going well." Tony said to him casually as he took a sip. He was going to ease his way in this conversation.

"I know." He replied. But he could easily tell the smirk on Tony's face meant something more. "What do you want Stark?"

Tony looked at the man and smiled. "So good you can catch on. I just came here since The SHIELD Games happens to be _extremely _boring now. I mean, all the tributes are just sitting there. Bored. Citizens of Panem would tune out if they could."

"What are you saying?"

"Change up the rules. You've seen what was happening. They're all teaming up with each other. Girl from 7 with Boy from 12, Boy from 7 with The Careers, Girl from 12 with Girl from 11. Make two tributes win from the same district."

"Is that even legal?"

"That doesn't matter." Tony told him. "Just think about it. The Career twins from 1. Families would sponsor to make both of them come home. And, the star-crossed lovers from District 12. Think about how many more viewers and sponsors will be watching."

The Head Game Maker took a moment to think. "You'll see Stark." He walked away from Tony and headed back to his office.

* * *

_Back In The Arena:_

Clint and Natasha both sat against their designated trees for ten minutes with nothing. No plan, or any further ambitions. That is, until one announcement sparked both of them up.

"Attention tributes." The voice said. "There has been a sudden rule change. Two tributes can win only if they originate from the same district. Thank you, that is all."

Excitement stirred up in the both of them. There was finally a plan and an ambition. All they had to do was find each other.

* * *

**Don't mind if there are any mistakes, I was too lazy to proofread this.**


	19. The SHIELD Games - Day 7

**Ok, now that I look at it, I'm going to be finishing ****The Avengers Rewrite**** which is horrible since I want to finish this one first and I actually don't know how much longer this one is going to be. Don't even ask me about ****Graduation Mishap**** since I kind of have writer's block on it. But since I just planned out something, The SHIELD Games will probably be about 12 days. Maybe more, maybe less.**

**But about this, I'm probably going to keep it between Clint and Natasha from now on.**

**Yeah, this authors note is basically one-third of the chapter so I'm just going to shut up.**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 7_

"Natasha!" Clint called. He was happy she was still alive since now, they both have an equal chance of winning The Games and going home together. But he just had to find her first. And for all he knew, it could take him the whole Games just to find her.

"Barton!" Natasha called from another part of the arena. She was thinking the same thing he was. Although, she still had a habit of addressing him by his last name.

They both jumped out of a veil of vines, crashed right into each other and fell to the ground. I guess fate brought them together. Clint was happy to see her. She was all covered in cuts, scratches and bruises, but it's not like he wasn't.

"You hear the announcement?" Clint asked her. Wow, just a great way to start their new bond.

Natasha gave him a dumbfounded look. "Of course I did you dumbass." She replied. "Why else would I look for you?"

Clint looked away realizing that what he said was incredibly stupid. "Who else has the same chance as us?"

"Careers from 1." Natasha told him. "You know the twins Asteria and Fabian."

"I've seen them." Clint said.

As they continued walking, Natasha was wondering something about Clint.

"Did you ever have contact with the Careers?" She asked. "Any of them?"

Clint thought about it and realized that he didn't. Unless you count his plan with Electra.

"Well, I did blow up their stuff." Clint said with his voice trailing off at the end. He was proud of that, but wasn't since Electra died after it. "With Electra's help."

Natasha stopped in her tracks. She didn't believe that. "Wait...you blew up their stuff?" He nodded his head. "I could have sworn that Miguel just did that to back stab them." Maybe if the Careers thought that, they would go after him first. "Now I guess that I'm lucky to have you as a partner."

Clint felt appreciated. I guess he was finally warming up to her. Which he liked.

"Where should we go?" Natasha asked him. "Knowing Asteria and Fabian, they're probably still camping out at the Cornucopia, although I doubt that. Miguel and Avery could be anywhere. Especially Avery."

"Well Avery is possibly in a tree and Miguel is just somewhere or else he would have exploded us."

Natasha couldn't help but giggle. They both walked on the edge of the river when Natasha realized something.

"Barton, at the end of rivers, there is most likely a cave." Natasha said as she began to jog down the river. "I remember that from the 5th grade."

"I guess that's how it's going to work." Clint mentioned as he jogged up to her. She bent down and started drinking water from her hands. "I'll be the fighter and you'll be the brains."

Natasha, feeling offended, glared at the smiling blonde. She smirked back at him and splashed water back at him.

"Shut up, Barton." She said as Clint wiped off the water on his face.

* * *

They made it to the end and noticed a cave. Natasha walked inside and noticed it was about 6ft tall and 10ft wide. No cracks for water to leak through and a dry floor to sleep on.

"I remember this." Clint muttered as he sat against the wall. "Electra and I passed here when we were looking for The Careers."

Natasha looked at him. His face seemed as if he was shattered inside. From the skin patches he could see of his were covered in cuts and gashes. But it's not like she wasn't. "I could tell you and Electra were close."

Clint looked at her and knew that she could infer that something was wrong with him. "She was nice." Was all he could say about her. "She helped me with my plan and died after."

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. She shifted her position and decided to tell him. "Jada, the little girl from 11, she sacrificed her life for me. She had hope in me." Clint gave her the same sort-of sad face she was giving him. "I never thought I would make it this far. Especially with Fabian hunting me down every second. It makes me feel as if I'm going to die any second."

Clint never believed that Natasha actually felt compassionate. From when they first started in the training arena, Natasha always had a hard-cold exterior with the Black Widow belt buckle strapped on her waist. But who knew that under the ice surface was a warm beating heart. He'll be honest, he never knew how to talk to women. The only girl he could ever talk to back home was Bobbi, and that was just a friendly conversation. Now he was in a cave in The SHIELD Games arena with Natasha Romanoff, the girl he's had a crush on since the day he first saw her bouncy red curls. How does he deal with a conversation like this?

"Fabian won't come one step near you." Clint said with a pinch of determination in his voice. "I'll protect you."

Natasha smiled. Her heart warmed up inside. "Thank you, Barton."

He smiled back at her. "Well, we are in this together. But are we just supposed to camp out here the whole time and expect for natural causes to kill them for us?"

"I don't know."

Their confusion went away when another announcement went on.

"Attention tributes." An amplified voice said. "Starting tomorrow morning, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. There will be a bag containing one item per district that could help. Thank you, that is all."

Clint and Natasha both looked at each other with the same excited look and said the same thing to each other.

"I'm going to that." They looked at each other confused again. "What?"

"Natasha, I can't let you." Clint said as he grabbed her wrist. "What if Fabian goes? He'll shoot bullet holes through you."

Natasha glanced down at her wrist and didn't mind Clint's hand on it. A few days ago, she would have killed him for doing that. But it was all different now. All of her doubt, suddenly turned away somehow. "And what if he isn't? Asteria could go and even if he is, I can plant a bullet into him. But it's not like Fabian can shoot bullets in your body."

"No." Clint stated. He looked into Natasha's deep green eyes and decided that it was time. "I said I will protect you. Mainly because I...love you. Always have, always will."

She just froze. All of her thoughts were now even more scrambled than before. But she knew exactly what to say to help smoothen the moment.

"I love you too, Barton."

* * *

**BA-BOOM! There are your Clintasha feels right there. As for the retrieval of that bag...you'll see. **


	20. The SHIELD Games - Day 8

**I love how all of you reacted to the Clintasha feels. This chapter is longer than usual (I'm proud of that)**

**And reply to:  
****Guest: Yes I used a line from "A Thousand Years", I love that song too much.**

**Don't be giving me shit if my facts on vapor rub is incorrect. I got that off the internet. (If you're confused, just go with it for now). Also, I am no medical expert.**

**Warning: _Implied_ stripping (don't start thinking anything) and a gory death scene compared to the others *SORRY FOR THAT!***

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 8_

Walking in the forest one sunny morning was none other than Natasha Romanoff. She decided to retrieve the bag instead of Clint. Last night was a pushover trying to make Clint let her go. But she somehow convinced him to let her go. With the help of Tony and a group of wealthy people...

* * *

_Last Night..._

_"I said I will protect you. Mainly because I...love you. Always have, always will."_

_She just froze. All of her thoughts were now even more scrambled than before. But she knew exactly what to say to help smoothen the moment._

_"I love you too, Barton."_

_Clint was shocked. "You do?" She nodded her head._

_"You just kind of warmed up to me." The RedHead admitted. "That's why I want to get it."_

_"Natasha."_

_"Clint."_

_"I'm not going to let you."_

_Natasha turned around to look outside and saw something shining. But she knew that Clint wouldn't let her go. She looked back at Clint after she pretended to check her gun holster. "You know what Barton, I think I dropped a pack of spare bullets out there. I'm just going to..." She got up and ran outside the cave._

_She walked up to the shimmering item and noticed that it was a small golden box with a fancy ribbon and a tiny parachute. She knew exactly what it was; a sponsor gift. Natasha looked up towards the sky in hopes that a camera was there to catch her smiling face as she ripped open the box. _

_Before looking at what was in the box, she pulled out a slip of paper._

_'Kick some ass when you get that bag, Red.  
-You Know Who It's From'_

_Natasha smirked. She pulled out the item and noticed that it was some sort-of cream. Vapor rub. It increases sleep. Natasha knew Tony's intention as she shoved it into her pocket and walked back into the cave._

_"You find it?" Clint asked as he lied down. She could infer that he was tired. Great. _

_"I found something." She replied as faked a yawn and lied down beside him. "And about that bag, how about none of us get it. C'mon, what could we possibly need? We're both in great shape and condition."_

_Clint nodded his head agreeing. Although she knew that she had to break that promise. When he closed his eyes, Natasha sat up and waited._

_30 Minutes Later..._

_She could tell Clint was really asleep due to his light snoring. Natasha didn't mind. She simply pulled out the vapor rub and read that you have to apply it on the chest. Avoiding it being awkward, Natasha unzipped his windbreaker and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Boy, she dearly hoped that they wouldn't be showing this on television. Or maybe Clint will never find out. After she zipped up his windbreaker, she holstered both of guns and was on her way._

_Before she left the cave, she looked at his sleeping body and blew a kiss, "Sweet dreams."_

* * *

_Present Day..._

She made it to the moat of the Cornucopia but kept her body behind a bush. Natasha kept her eyes on the Cornucopia and saw a silver table with all the bags with the district number on it. She realized that the coast was clear and was about to jump into the water when she was a figure jump out.

It was Avery. She probably camped here overnight. You know, that was really smart. She should have done that. Avery grabbed the bag with the number five on it and ran off.

Natasha knew it was time. She dived into the moat and swam across. When she climbed onto the shore, she jogged to the table and was about to grab the bag until she saw a blonde girl in the corner of her eye. Asteria.

Asteria pulled apart her battle stave and threw one half at Natasha. She bent back and the battle stave nearly dodged her head. Natasha kneeled on the ground and pulled out both of her guns shooting bullets non-stop. Asteria made her way over and tackled Natasha causing her to drop her guns and topple over with Asteria on her.

The two girls rolled in the ground throwing punches at each other. It ended when Asteria managed to grabbed the other end of her battle-stave, joined them together and when she extended them, there was a metal cord which she pressed against Natasha's neck.

As Natasha was attempting to breathe, Asteria took this moment to torture her till her very last breath.

"Where's the archer?" Asteria asked as she pressed the cord harder. "You left him behind? It's a shame. You should have sent him so I can kill him and my brother gets to kill you. But, I guess I have to do that for him. He won't be happy for that." She pushed the cord harder into her neck and Natasha could have sworn she felt blood escaping her body. "He'll just be happy you're finally dead."

"You're wrong on so many levels." Natasha managed to say. "One, I'm not dying right now. Two, Fabian won't be coming two feet near me."

"You don't even have your weapons." She referred to her scattered guns.

"No. But I stole Thalia's taser gloves."

In an instant reaction, she threw her fist in the air and slammed her taser glove into Asteria's face. It pushed her off, but left a gory burn mark on her cheek. Natasha was catching her breath as Asteria ran up to her. Before Natasha could attack, Asteria got pulled back by Miguel who has suddenly appeared.

Miguel gripped Asteria by he neck and slammed her against the Cornucopia.

"Are you about to kill her?!" He threatened as he slammed her again.

"Fabian!" Asteria yelled at the top of her lungs. Natasha couldn't believe that a Career was screaming for her life. "Fabian!"

"Your times up." Miguel muttered as he placed a ticking time bomb on her jacket and threw her into the moat.

Natasha quickly picked up her guns as Asteria's body exploded in the moat. She couldn't believe that she just witnessed someone explode with her own eyes. Splashes of her blood landed on her. Gross. After her canon went off, it was silent. Natasha looked at Miguel who was twiddling another bomb in his hand. She attempted to scurry away when Miguel stopped her.

"Stop." Miguel commanded.

Natasha looked at Miguel skeptical. She was truly frightened. "What? You going to blow me up too?"

"Just this one time 12." Natasha looked at him wondering why. "For Electra. Tell the archer."

She nodded her head as Natasha grabbed her bag and Miguel took his bag and what was supposed to be Asteria's. After that, they went opposite ways.

* * *

When she returned, she noticed that Clint was already awake. Busted. He was against the corner with his eyes red matching her curly hair. She didn't know what to say.

"Look Clint, I -"

"Don't even start Natasha." He said as he got up. He grabbed her in a hug and ruffled her hair.

Natasha threw the bag on the ground for now and wrapped her arms around him. "You looked as if you cried."

"What was I supposed to do? The girl I loved for many years just admitted she loves me back then I wake up, she's gone and I heard the canon. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, Asteria's dead. Miguel killed her before she could kill me and he let me go. For Electra's sake."

"I bet he's just doing that so we don't kill him."

"That's Fabian's job." Natasha smirked. "Right before he heads to us."

She parted from Clint and bent down to pick up the bag. Before she could open the bag, Clint noticed the dried-up gash on her neck.

"Natasha, what the hell happened to you?" He asked as he started examining it.

"Tony did say that the Cornucopia was a bloodbath. I didn't think he meant that _after_ the Games started. And now I know where he got the term bloodbath from." She rubbed something off of her face. "I think some of Asteria's blood washed onto me." Clint gave her a serious face wanting her to get back to topic. "Ok fine...Asteria basically choked me with her battle staves."

"This is why I should have gone."

"No. That was her and Fabian's plan. She would kill you and save Fabian for me."

"Well then..." He muttered. "I guess we're going to need a plan." Natasha smiled at him. "After we deal with that gash on your neck."

"What are you going to do about it? You're not a doctor and it's not like we have any medical supplies."

"Really?" Clint asked rhetorically as he opened the bag Natasha retrieved from the Cornucopia. He pulled out a set of medical supplies. Guess they really needed those. "Come here."

Natasha kneeled in front of him. She looked up as Clint applied cream to her neck. When he was done, Natasha looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Clint."

"Anytime, partner."


	21. The SHIELD Games - Day 9

**I'll be honest with all of you, I had no freakin ideas for a Day 9. So I decided to make The SHIELD Games only 11 days. Then there are those chapters after explaining some of the aftermath. So, about 26 chapters...?**

**SCHOOL FOR ME ENDED! I HAVE ALL SUMMER TO WRITE FANFICTION! EVEN THOUGH I MIGHT FINISH THIS STORY TONIGHT!**

**Short chapter. Yeah, shaddup I know. I have no real dialogue for it. Forgive me...**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 9_

"We have to hunt for food." Natasha told Clint as they walked in the rainforest. "We're running low."

"Ok, you go that way." Clint pointed to the left. "And I'll go the other way. Meet back here in 10."

Natasha nodded her head as she ran off. Clint smiled as he went the other way.

Clint held his bow in his hand as he was looking for a nice target to shoot. The arena was so quiet that all he could hear was the arrows shaking in his quiver and the leaves he would occasionally step on. Clint looked up in the tree and saw a nice attractive bird in the top of a tree. Well, it had nice bright feathers that made it pretty. But what he was wondering was as if that bird looked beautiful over a campfire.

He pointed a standard arrow and had his eyes on. Clint was about to let the arrow fly until he heard a high pitch girl scream he couldn't distinguish who's it was. Two possibilities struck his mind. There was Natasha and Avery who were the only girls left in the arena. He knew Avery as someone who wouldn't make any social affliction with any other tribute. Then there was Natasha who he knows would put up a fight with anyone.

It was no possible way that it could have been Natasha. She was too strong to make a scream like that. Yet, he just saw her and...

_...BOOM..._

"Natasha!" Clint exclaimed as he ran back to where he started.

He hoped she wasn't dead. After she decided to go to The Cornucopia and team up and even admit that she loved him back. Hell, they didn't even kiss yet! When he reached the place they we're supposed to meet and didn't see the RedHead anywhere.

"Oh god no..." He muttered as he was quickly thinking of something.

Clint decided to run down the half she was supposed to cover. He kept on running until he heard a voice.

"Barton...!"

He turned around and crashed into something. Clint opened his eyes and saw Natasha right in front of him.

They both did sighs of reliefs as they pulled each other into the biggest hugs.

"I thought you died." They both told each other in unison.

"What?" Clint asked her confused. "You thought I was the one who screamed like a girl?"

"It's possible." She replied as they separated. "I bet Fabian could scream like a girl. But either way, that was Avery"

"My hunch says that Fabian was the one who killed her since I didn't hear one of Miguel's explosions."

"If it was Fabian who killed her, we better get moving."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I have 4 reasons why:**

**1. I'm too lazy (should have seen that coming)**

**2. Bit of writers block (as you can tell)**

**3. I diagnosed myself with a very common disease called 'Fangirlitis'. Happens when a wild-ass fangirl like me, gets too involved with her fandoms and gets too sad about something to write (Avengers and Doctor Who feels)**

**4. I wrote three chapters of a story I didn't even publish yet. (Like Wtf? Get this, those chapters were the ones in the middle and one was at the end)**


	22. The SHIELD Games - Day 10

**I'm so freakin happy at the moment! RDJ has finally decided to return as Iron Man for The Avengers 2&3. I guess I can take down the poll on my page.**

**Don't ask what's wrong with me, but I am determined to finish this story with all of my sad (and some energetic) songs on loop. Don't ask why but that's how I write. Playlist consists of 13 songs. Feel free to ask which songs.**

**So I have about 4 hours to write, I changed it, to about 3-5 chapters (FUCK!) **

**...Wish me luck...**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 10_

Clint and Natasha we're sneaking throughout the forest with higher caution than before. They were two of the remaining four tributes but the only team with both tributes originating from the same district. At this rate, they have a 33% chance of winning. In other words, unlikely. What was different about today was that the sun was setting faster than usual.

"Natasha, you noticed that too, right?" Clint asked referring to the sudden sunset.

"Yeah." Natasha replied as she pulled out her guns to be prepared. "Why? You afraid of the dark?" She teased.

"No. In The SHIELD Games, you're not afraid of the dark." Clint prepared a bow with an arrow. "You're afraid of what's in it."

"I guess they're trying to finish this fast." She lowered her voice to a mutter. "I don't blame them."

They both continued their walk in the dark arena. The heard leaves rustle but that was just the wind. Of course, at this point, it would be lying to say they had no fear inside of them. The two of them had at least a pinch of fear inside of them.

"Clint," Natasha called. "What if they're making it dark so they could surprise up with something?"

"Like what?" He asked curious of what she had in mind. There were many possibilities.

Before Natasha could share her ideas, they heard a roar that could only come from the mouth of a monster. The fear level inside of them rose up by 100%. Following the roar was a loud man scream; possibly Miguel or Fabian's. But most likely Miguel.

_...BOOM..._

"Like that." Natasha replied as she heard giant footsteps behind her. They both turned around and saw a monster about twice their size that was bright green and about 10x stronger than they were. It roared in their faces and Natasha and Clint ran for their lives. They both attempted to shoot their arrows or bullets but it was useless; they wouldn't go through.

Once they lost it in the dark, they both took a breather for a bit.

"What the hell is that?" Clint asked as he was taking some breaths. "Some sort of hulk?"

"I guess. But we have to head to The Cornucopia. Possibly the safest place in this whole arena." She replied. "That hulk is bulletproof or, arrow-proof."

"No. You're heading to The Cornucopia."

"What?! Hell no, not without you."

"Natasha, listen, I'll distract it while you make a break for it."

"Two things Clint, one, nobody else is sacrificing their lives for me." She grabbed his hand. "We're doing this together, or not at all."

He smiled and nodded his head as they both ran out and had the hulk hot on their trails. Once they reached the moat, Clint and Natasha both dove in and swam across. They both climbed out and ran toward The Cornucopia. Clint boosted Natasha up. Natasha was pulling Clint up but one of The Hulk's grabbed his leg and was pulling him down.

"No!" Natasha exclaimed. She knew those hulks were way stronger than her, but she knew a way out. Natasha quickly pulled out her gun and shot a bullet in his eye. The Hulk stumbled back and Natasha grabbed Clint.

"Thanks." Clint said.

"Don't mention it. Just one more person to end."

"Speaking of Fabian, where the hell is-"

Clint got cut of by being knocked down. Natasha immediately pulled her guns and shot bullets all around her in a circle.

"Fabian!" Natasha exclaimed. "Get your ass over here! Hiding is useless since we know it's you!"

"Great..." Fabian muttered as he surprised Natasha in a headlock. He was covered in scrapes and bruises; although it's not like they weren't. She dropped both of her guns and had her hands gripping his arm. Clint rose up and had an arrow pointed at him. "Go on." He told Clint. "Shoot. Then we'll go down, and you win." Clint was hesitating with the bow. "Oh that's right, you're afraid you're going to miss and shoot Natasha, the one you love." While Fabian was, you could say preaching, Clint casually brushed his hand signaling Natasha. She smiled. His plans were genius. "Just shoot Clint!"

"Oh I will." Clint said as he rose his bow. "But first, things are going to get electrifying..."

While Fabian was confused, Natasha wrapped her arm around Fabian and used her taser gloves on his neck. When he lost his grip on Natasha, she ducked and Clint fired the arrow right in the middle of his chest. On the roof of The Cornucopia, Natasha kicked his legs sending him towards the ground.

_...BOOM..._

He was dead. They killed him. Together. The SHIELD Games were over.

The sun quickly rose and Clint and Natasha we're both shocked that they won this.

"What now?" Clint asked as he threw his bow over his shoulder.

"This..." Natasha looked at Clint and pulled him in a victory kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders as his hands were on her hips. Natasha's hair was flying in the wind. They won this life-changing challenge. Together.

* * *

**So yeah, I included Doctor Who quotes in there and gave you a Clintasha kiss.**

**Forgot to include this in the last chapter (geez, I'm an idiot)**

**R.I.P: Avery Chen, Female Tribute From District 5**

**R.I.P: Miguel Rodriguez, Male Tribute From District 7**

**R.I.P: Fabian Phoenix, Career Male Tribute From District 1**


	23. The SHIELD Games - Day 11

**YAY! About a few more chapters! **

**Ok, short chapter cause this is an epilogue of The SHIELD Games, but not the end of the story. Alright?**

* * *

_The SHIELD Games - Day 11 - Epilogue of The SHIELD Games_

_...BOOM..._

_He was dead. They killed him. Together. The SHIELD Games were over._

_The sun quickly rose and Clint and Natasha we're both shocked that they won this._

_"What now?" Clint asked as he threw his bow over his shoulder._

_"This..." Natasha looked at Clint and pulled him in a victory kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders as his hands were on her hips. Natasha's hair was flying in the wind. They won this life-changing challenge. Together._

When they separated, Clint looked into her smoky green eyes as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. This was a new chapter in their story. Having their first kiss on top of where the new era began.

"That's your prize Clint." Natasha said to him.

"Can I get another?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Natasha giggled for a bit but noticed an announcement in the arena.

"Congratulations, to Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff for being the two victors from District 12. This concludes the 56th Annual SHIELD Games."

They both filled up with excitement as they both saw a jet coming towards them. Now, they get to go home. Finally...

* * *

**I still have a next chapter. Which at this point is the last chapter/epilogue which I swear will be longer than this. Then there's my usual sneak peek to my next story...so yeah :D**


	24. Aftermath

**Last chapter...I'm going to cry... Oh who am I kidding. This story took forever and I am happy I'm done with it.**

**Ok, I lied, I couldn't update them all in one night. That's because I had to practice piano, I got distracted by some fangirl feels on YouTube, got distracted by whatever was on TV or just too lazy to actually type something fast.**

* * *

Clint and Natasha stumbled out of the quinjet they we're in and we're ecstatic that they we're back at the Capitol. They started out hating this place, but who knew you could love it so fast. Besides each other, the first person they saw was Tony wearing a snazzy tuxedo. The three of them just looked at each other blankly before Tony opened his arms. Clint and Natasha entered his arms and he hugged his victors.

"Congrats Clintasha." Tony told them. Clint and Natasha just gave him a confused look. "It's what I'm calling you. Kind of fits."

"Whatever." Natasha replied. "Can we go home? I just want to sleep!"

"You first have an interview." Tony informed them.

"No..." Clint nagged. "I planned to leave here the second I won."

"Well boo-hoo." Tony said as he brought them to their dressing rooms. "Sleep later."

* * *

Caesar Flickerman flashed his bright white smile that matched his flashy silver suit. The audience clapped as Clint and Natasha walked on the stage. Natasha was wearing a mid-thai dark blue sleeveless dress with matching silver heels with her red curls bouncing freely on her shoulders. Clint was wearing a grey dress jacket with a black button-up tuxedo underneath and his hair.

"What did you feel like when the rule was changed?" Caesar asked them.

"I felt like I had a better chance at winning." Clint replied as him and Natasha linked arms. "I was positive that I was going to keep my promise to my little brother."

"And you Natasha?"

"Protected." She responded honestly. "I knew that someone would be watching my back. I never would have made it this far without him."

"And that kiss on The Cornucopia was really - something."

"We just won The Games. And besides, he deserved it." Natasha told him. "It was his plan that saved us."

"Well then," Caesar patted their hands and stood up towards the audience. "I give you Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, star-crossed lovers -"

"Clintasha..." Tony, who was in the audience, muttered under his breath. But only he heard that.

"- from District 12, the victors of the 56th annual SHIELD Games!"

The audience gave them a standing ovation flooding with claps along with a few whistles. A couple of flowers were thrown at them. Natasha and Clint rose to the audience. She curtsied as Clint bowed. Clint picked up a few flowers and gave them to her. Natasha smiled as she accepted them and kissed his cheek.

* * *

On the train ride home, Clint and Natasha both looked out the window seeing all the trees pass by. They both didn't know what would happen next. Although, when they we're first in the train weeks ago, both of them we're scared to be going to The Capitol, now, they we're kind of scared to be returning home.

"What now?" Clint asked her.

"I guess we..." Natasha hesitated. She wasn't sure either. "...well I don't know. Just pretend The SHIELD Games never happened?"

"No. We won this together. We're doing this together. Like you said to me in the arena, 'Together, or not at all.' Right?"

Natasha smiled at him. "You're right. I guess we are together."

Once they arrived, they walked off the train and saw the whole district cheering them on. Natasha was wearing a knee-high pink floral dress with tanned flats and Clint was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt with jeans. They both smiled as they saw their fellow neighbors, family members, friends, classmates, even a nemesis here and there clapping and screaming for them. Both receiving the recognition they deserved. Tears were being shed as the two victors made their way in the audience to reconnect with the ones they love.

Clint ran up to hug his family. He made that promise to his brother and kept it throughout many cuts, scrapes and bruises, even though they were gone. Natasha grabbed Pepper in a girl hug. From now on, a new relationship was formed and will never break. Whether it was a family bond, friendship, or a loving between partners.

* * *

You see, in the end, you realize that The SHIELD Games was a real help. It teaches you self-defense, how to hunt, how to survive on limited items, planning out strategies, knowing your allies and lastly, express what you really feel before your time is up. Of course, throughout the course of The Games, you'll make certain allies with whom you'll create a plan a creative strategy together. But eventually, you're going to have to say goodbye to each other. Yes, you're not going to get along with everyone, heck, you're going to be enemies; but by the end, you'll kill each other.

This is just like the story of life. Besides all the killing and explosions. Who am I kidding, this was a classic love story between two people who started out having no business with each other, learning their love in the worst place on Earth. But using that passion for each other to make it out of that place alive. They weren't leaving each other. It was either done together, or not at all.

This has been another love story of The Two Assassins, and this is how it ends.

* * *

**YAY! Exactly 1000 words!**

**Yeah, sappy ending. But before you leave me for good, I will give you a sneak peek to my next story which will be published today.**

***cough* _Emily_ *cough* _Stark_**


	25. Sneak Peek

**Now that ****The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games**** is done and ****The Avengers Rewrite**** is almost finished, I'll give you a sneak peek to my next story although I still need to finish ****Graduation Mishap and The Avengers Rewrite****.**

* * *

**Story #1:  
In The Life Of Emily Stark:**** (recommendation from Avengerlicious a long time ago. ** Sorry for that!**) **

**How Emily Stark lives her life being the daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark (series of one-shots told mostly from Emily's POV)**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm just a teenage girl. 16 years young with shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. Like all the other teenage girls, I wear the latest trends, go shopping and attend high school."

"Ok…now I'm losing myself. Whatever you just read above, is not my point. That's just how I entered the world. My point is that I'm here to tell you how I, Emily Maria Stark live a normal- or in my case, _A Stark Normal Life_. That is, when I'm not getting into trouble or attempting not to get in trouble. Beyond this point, this is the story of Emily Stark."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You all know me as Emily Stark." I started. That was a stupid starter, but aw, what the hell. "Daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. What you just learned is that I am the heiress to Stark Industries once my parents are long gone. And I know exactly what every one of you is thinking. Does Emily have the potential to take the reins? Well, I, myself aren't 100% sure. But I will learn how to along the way. Although, let's be honest, so far, I have about 12% of potential. Round it up, you get 15%."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Jarvis, am I allowed to use the suits?" I asked. I wonder if dad ever forgot about the time I actually flew around the city in one of them. And I can't invite my friends over.

"Your father has advised me not to let you leave the tower with them." He replied. Yes!

"Well Jarvis, bring them all here. All 42."

"But Miss. Stark-"

"Who said that I'm leaving the tower with them?" I smirked. That is how you twist the words around.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on Miss." He said to me. "We need to go." Is he serious? I'm not going anywhere.

"No." I told him.

"Look, I am incredibly sorry for your loss, but we need to do something about this."

"Then take someone else, I'm not going anywhere." The police man just stared at me for a few seconds before towering over me and throwing me over his shoulders. How rude. "You can't do this! This is my house! They're my parents!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"TAKE ME AWAY! A SECRET PLACE! A SWEET ESCAPE! A HOLIDAY! I gotta pocket got a-"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I turned around and in a flash of lightning; it was Slender Man behind me. Angela and I both yelled as we did the only reasonable thing at the moment. We jumped on top of Merida to deal with this. That RedHead shot up and pushed us both off her.

"What the hell?!" Merida exclaimed. "If you both got scared and want a hug, just know that I'm not your mother."

"Neither is he…" I muttered to her as I pointed in front of us. In a flash of lightning, Slender Man was right in front of us again.

This time, Merida used her assassin reflexes to push past us and run for her dear life.

"My hero…" Angela said sarcastically as she followed her. I followed her too.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Once my vision adjusted, I realized what it was. Cameras. From a group of the worst people on Earth. And I thought Xavier was annoying. Their notepads in their hands along with recorders trying to get a word out of me which is what makes them my public enemy's #1. You guessed it right. The paparazzi.

I get it. I'm a beautiful teenager girl out with her attractive blonde friend who people want a picture of. There's that theory, or they're just stalking the daughter of the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Just know that I'm not." He said. So I guess there is a heart in there after all. Xavier really does love his sister. I didn't see that coming.

"Trying to keep a reputation?" Merida asked him.

"I'll have you know that I'm not the ones standing in the middle of a top class government agency wearing bikinis."

Merida and I looked at each other and realized he had a point there. This was awkward.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

******You like it? Well, you will see them soon enough...**

**I would like to thank you all for the support you all have given to this story! I love you all and your positive reviews and constructive criticism has helped me along the way. Check out my other stories in the meantime. (I know you all have the time). Recommendations are always accepted. **

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
